A magician in a warrior tribe
by Thezebraking123
Summary: Hey so this is my second published fic hope yall enjoy P.s i request that only constructive critizime, im sorry cyber bullys
1. Chapter 1

(**Hey guys this is gonna be an isekai so if you don't like that crap then I'd go elsewhere, but for all of you who stayed please sit back and enjoy the read**)

Death

It's an inevitability that no one can escape, it truly is horrifying to think of.

To think that Life would disappear so quick- truly, it was an enigma. I didn't die from anything serious, well, it depends on the person's perspective. My father had asthma and through his genetic codes I had received it too. Unfortunately, between the two of us my chronic disease seemed to be even worse than his.

But despite having asthma that didn't stop me from having a pretty successful life, thank Christ for inhalers.

Let me rewind my tale to the end.

My name is Lucy; I was once the head doctor in this certain hospital and specialized in brain surgery I was pretty good at what I did, but after I had an asthma attack in the middle of a stressful surgery I stepped down and became a pharmacist in this backwater town.

Despite my job, I admit that I was crazy childish when I didn't have to be an adult, and wasted those times reading all sorts of manga and watching anime like the shameless otaku I was. I had a relatively normal household including an older brother, a younger sister and my parents.

Since my brother was often busy with his own life, coming to and from home spastically, I tended to be the one that my mother relied on when it came to financial support, which I didn't mind since I liked spending money for my family's sake.Thanks to my job I rarely had time to socialize like any other normal human being out there, so my social skills weren't that praise worthy but I really can't say that I regretted much.

So when I died, I found out I regretted a shit ton.

It was the end of the day; I was all I had to do was close the shop cause my boss the one who was supposed to close it tonight called sick. It was late night and I wanted to get back home as fast as possible, getting a cab was shit at these hours here and I never felt fine being away from home too long, away from people I trust and felt familiar with. Paranoid, yes, but I heard enough stories about rape and hold ups on these dark nights to paint that image in my head. So I was in such a hurry to lock the door that I didn't realize that I wasn't the only person on the street anymore.

I only noticed when I felt a gun muzzle being pressed against my head.

Fuck

"Open the damn door," The thief, a man, probably in the thirty's or older from what my panicking mind could tell, said as he shoved the muzzle harder on the back of my head, I gulped as I fiddled with the keys in my hands in panic, doing what he ordered me to do.

Fuck!

The man pushed me inside and tied my hands with rope, only then did he turn his head to get the numerous medicines and drugs stacked on top of the shelves in an orderly fashion into a large, burlap sack, not caring which one he was getting. In the back of my mind, I noticed the desperate, frantic look in his eyes and realized that this man was a drug addict.

This just furthered my panic, I wanted to get out as soon as possible.

I fiddled with the rope binding my wrists, they were surprisingly loose. The guy didn't have any experience with binding people yet or was just that desperate for drugs that he rushed, either way that's good. I carefully undid the knot without letting the man know. Once it was done, I slowly took the phone in my pocket, I have to run, but I have to tell my Boss first, I don't want the consequences of me leaving the shop with a thief inside to bite me in the ass when this is all over.

Don't want to lose my job after all.

[Thief] I texted the single word and sent to my boss, knowing that it was enough to set off the alarms that needed to be set off. When I noticed the thief going inside our storage rooms, I leaped into action and opened the hidden compartment under the cash register and took out my Boss' trank gun.

Apparently, it wasn't the first time thieves would try to rob us, since we were placed in a rather questionable neighborhood with many a drug addict. So Boss would keep a tranquilizer gun to subdue them, he even taught us how to use it and where to get it in case we end up in a desperate situation.

Just like this one.

I held the gun in my left hand as I crept into the room, my heart beating fast and my mind telling me to stop being a Fucking Idiot and run already!

Yeah, my flight or fight is kinda bullshit.

I heard shuffling in one of the rooms and peeked inside, finding the man shoving everything in. Okay Lucy, you can do this, you won't die, and you won't kill, just shoot the guy with the zapper and holy fuck he's turning around!

I shot in fright, barely hitting the man's neck. Yes! A hit! I saw the man slump slowly to the ground as my worries evaporated and made way to pride a relief. God! It's over! I did it! Now I can go ho-

A gunshot was heard, followed by an intense pain. I looked down to where the pain was, and realized that it was coming from the bleeding hole in my mid section, I looked up and saw the man holding his gun, pointed at me, before slumping completely and falling unconscious.

God…no

God, nonononononono!

Why?!

WHY?!

From what I could tell he didn't hit anything vital but I was bleeding profusely and as if the universe was trying to fuck me I started having an asthma attack, crying in pain as the bleeding continued and I couldn't breath, why didn't I run?! I'm so stupid! Now I'm going to die! I'm going to fucking die!

I'm going to die before I could see my brother graduate

I'm going to die before I see my sister get married

I'm going to die before we could go abroad like I promised

I'm going to die before I could get home

Fuck…

I don't want to die.

This sucks…

No…

But in the end, everything was enveloped in shadows.

There are things in the world that have yet to be understood by us humans. Things like the mysteries of space to which came first the chicken or the egg. Still, mankind has fought to understand them.

But there were some things that were just truly incomprehensible to the human mind.

The afterlife, I suppose, is one of them.

There were many before our birth who thought to give people an image of what the afterlife would be like, from the gates of heaven and hell, to the endless cycle of reincarnation towards the path to Nirvana.

Humans have given humans their own view of what comes after life.

For me…

I remember nothing, suffocating nothing.

I tried to scream, but I had no throat. I tried to cry, but I had no eyes. I had tried to struggle in this empty void, but I had neither arms nor legs to call my own. I had searched to see something, but saw nothing. I had searched to hear something, but heard nothing. I had searched within myself for even a trace of something, but found nothing.

No matter how hard I tried, there was absolutely nothing to find, just a single speck of consciousness against a sickening lack of anything. It was not warm, not cold, not frightening, and not pleasant. It's simply is.

For this…was death…

Than…slowly, I saw a small glowing bird flutter past me it looked so familiar, I reached out to it, not wondering why I couldn't see my hand, or where the bird like creature came from, and followed it through the black void in an almost desperate manner.

That single bird was like the sun finally coming to greet me.

Then more appeared, then more, until a path of white birds was made, I followed the path to a white light.

I saw a hand grabbing hold of mine. And a voice seemed to whisper to me.

…what is this…? It feels…so warm…

Then it vanished

…Huh…?

I was scared, what happened to the light? What happened to me? I felt myself being enclosed into a tight and murky space. I started panicking – I felt relieved since it meant I could feel again. What's happening?! I suddenly felt so sluggish and weak. I wriggled and kicked, but I couldn't seem to do anything. I couldn't even open my eyes.

I couldn't do anything but sleep.

After who knew how long, I started hearing voices, muddled and unclear. What's happening out there? Why are they keeping me in here? I tried screaming, but it was no use, forget speaking, it hurt to even open my mouth. The only solace I had were those mysterious white birds that led me to this situation. I really want to remember what they were, but for some reason, I couldn't. They were the only things keeping my sanity from cracking completely.

I remember seeing them somewhere, but where?

I was eventually let out, but not in the way I expected…

First, the bird like things started fluttering around me, like it was protecting me or something. I then felt my body being squeezed through something, and something in my belly button being cut off, before being handed to a pair of warm arms. I would have been hysterical at the moment, I mean I just felt a body part being removed but I didn't, because something in the back of my mind recounted the events that happened in horror.

Squeezes, part cut off, being small enough to be handed to someone.

God, I would have never graduated from medical school – from high school – if I didn't recognize the procedure of childbirth.

And I'm the child .

What. The. Fucking. Hell. Happened?!

You could guess my reaction once I realized just where I was before this all happened.

Okay, deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhal- Oh fucking dammit! I give up! Infants can't even breath properly yet! Gaaaah!

I did not take being reborn lightly.

Positive though it seems begin reborn has cleared me of that pesky asthma but that one positive did not help at all with all that was happening.

Okay, Lucy, think. You're capable of that, right?! (Although it should be impossible for a baby whose brain is still developing to have this much stored already, I will get to the bottom of that one day) Let's do a recap before your brain gets overloaded from the situation! What happened?! Okay, I was closing the shop cause boss told me to, and then-

A robber shot me I started bleeding out, had an asthma attack and then I died.

…well that was the definition of shit in a bombshell.

I wanted to scream in mutiny. Because what the fuck, life?! Why'd I have to die in the first place?! I was only twenty two! Twenty Two! I had a family, a life, Why me?.

God, what would my family do if they find out?! Dad's going to get a stroke again and mom might go in depression and get addicted to anti depressants again we just got her clean too! Who would pay for my sis's tuition fee?! Who would be there if dad gets stroke again?! I don't even know if my bro can handle the expenses! Gah, this was not the time to die! Of all the fucking times!

Well at least I only died by gunshot/asthma attack-

No. Bad, Lucy. Bad.

Gah…hah…hah….Deep breath, Lucy…deep breath…

Before I knew it I was bombarded by heavy scents, loud screaming-my entire sensory system was on overload and I struggled like a vicious madman, but I was once again rendered useless when a strong grip pulled me up and everything turned upside down for me.

I didn't know why I could describe it well, but the sound of the wind, the smell of many people (forested scent?), and many more. Though, I still couldn't open my eyes properly, only peeking, but the strong array of light made my eyes hurt too much, so that left me blind for the moment.

For one thing I was glad about, and that was the place I was in was way more spacious than before.

..unfortunately, I was at the mercy of these people. To my utmost shock and embarrassment someone slapped my naked butt cheeks hard, making me gasp out in humiliation and then even worse I started crying uncontrollably.

Things were becoming chaotic and left me with more and more questions. Then big arms turned me up and cradled me close, where I could literally hear the soft beating of a heart. Strangely, it soothed me and the smell and warmth coming from this person too.

"Shh. Everything will be alright, your safe here" came the strong, baritone voice from my holder.

hearing that rich voice and I instantly felt safe and protected, but for the love of God I didn't know why or how or when it happened. I felt the rush of the wind and suddenly I was in another set of arms. Strangely, this person's smell made me instantly calm down, even more so than the first person. But I scrunched my nose in disgust the moment I smelt a strong coppery scent; blood.

Almost, I almost started crying all over again, until the same womanly voice spoke up, "Shh. My beloved daughter, my darling Malia, you're safe."

A strange feeling within me burst out at the sound of that voice. This was ridiculous, I was a grown-up woman-mentally a least. And how dare that person slap my ass, I'd make him regret it the moment I could fight back. And why the hell could i be calmed down by a woman's voice who I had never heard of before?

The pile of absurdity was getting higher and I was being buried under it.

Another voice spoke up, the same baritone one from before, "This girl shall bring forth pride and honor to our clan."

"Indeed she will."

What were these insane people talking about? Pride? Honor? Clan?

Let me tell you; being confused is one thing, but being mind-fucked was painstakingly annoying and led to a throbbing headache. So, stubborn me wanted to see these psychopaths for myself. Keeping in mind that the light was too strong for my eyes, probably because I had been in that damned void from before, my eyes weren't used to it, I opened them slowly.

Flinching slightly when I opened them too fast, I tried again, calmed this time.

..and what I saw left me shocked till the core for above me were two unfamiliar blurry faces.

I stared at the unknown faces, trying to study the outlines of their faces, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not see their faces better, oh duh I can't I'm a new born baby again of course I can't see right now.

I didn't have any problem with my lungs, in fact, I felt even better than before. Never had I felt so at ease with my lungs, which was another strange phenomenon. And another addition for the piles and piles of questions that seemed to increase rapidly.

"I have a great feeling about this child, Mavis, a very great feeling."

And then I was pulled even closer towards the woman called Mavis, something strange was inserted inside of my mouth. To my increasing confusion a warm liquid caressed my taste buds, leaving me no choice but to swallow it. Strange, this almost tasted like ..milk? Hungry for more, I sucked more and more. This was horrifying-what was happening to me? Holy shit I know what this is.

This strong, healthy body that was foreign to me. These strange people who were treating me weirdly.

These overbearing senses of mine; smell and hearing mostly.

What the absolute fuck was going on here?

(6 months later)

A few months passed 6 if I'm correct, and holy shit the amount of mind fuckery that has happened to me over these past few months was almost over barring ok let's start from the top

One the so-called psychopaths as I had dubbed them were in reality my parents, which was strange since I already had parents. But that didn't even matter to them, I had tried talking to them, but only gibberish baby-talk left my lips, which begged the question did baby's always know how to talk but couldn't.

Two I'm gonna assume everyone knows what an isekai is, Yeah well THAT'S MY FUCKING SITUATION!!!, Yeah turns out I have been reinfuckingcarnated into the world of Magi the labyrinth of magic, so that's a thing, I'm mean it's not all bad I mean who doesn't want to be reincarnated into the world of one of there favorite anime, what's better I'm a fanalis I can tell cause of all the people surrounding me being the same.

You know red hair, red eyes, piercings on there bottom lips, almost all there names starting with M, it was all elementary my dear Watson, oh I always wanted to say that or think it anyway the reveal that I'm a fanalis in the world of Magi isn't even the biggest reveal

Turns out IM A FUCKING MAGI!!, you know sorcerers of creation those you choose the kings of this world, I know it sound crazy but when has a fanalis ever been born a wizard no never they have to little Magoi, and I can't be a first class singularity like Sinbad cause one that only happens every 1000 years and two he can't see the Rukh, so by process of elimination I am a Magi.

Now don't get me wrong on more then one occasion I had thought nah this is just a dream and I'll wake up any minute, I mean, really, who wouldn't question their sanity when they would be in my place?

But gradually on I accepted that I had been reborn into another body, a baby's body to be precise.

And though they were only theory's at the moment they would be confirmed a few years later.

(3 years later)

"Malia, what did I tell you about following me?" The giant red-haired man spoke in annoyance.

I stubbornly kept my gaze on him, crossing my arms and keeping eye contact with him never flinching. This kept going on until the person I referred to as papa sighed in defeat. "Fine, you can come, but don't get in the way."

Happily nodding, I trotted after him with my little feet. Papa always walked like a mighty and proud man, his strides shaking the earth underneath him. I really felt sorry for whoever dared to get in his way-he could be ruthless when angered, I could see it in his stormy eyes that would narrow like a hawk whenever one would say something he disagreed with.

A frown donned my face when papa suddenly stopped, making me bump into him. He turned around to face me with his calculating eyes, "Hmm...maybe I should start training you instead of letting you roam around like a wild monkey." He scratched his cheek, "Your nearly 4 years old thats a nice age to start your training."

Puffing my cheeks out in defiance, and ignoring his amused look, I glared at him, "I'm no monkey papa." But I was wondering what this training could entail since I had always dreamed of getting trained by father.

"No?"

"No." I repeated firmly, "I'm more like a lioness!"

He chuckled warmly and crouched down in front of me, the coldness from his eyes disappearing completely and a warmth that was only preserved for mother and I took its place. "How about we turn you into the Queen of the beasts?" It was more a question than an answer, but I really wanted to learn how to fight like the older boys.

This new life that had been given to me was amazing. I had no problems with my lungs, and my blindness was no blindness at all, but a temporary lack of sight, and the amazing psychical strength giving to me for being a fanalis it just ruled. Sure, at first I had been quiet, not talking to my parents, but slowly on I accepted them and the sincere love that they felt towards me.

Parental love was something that no one could fake and I fell victim to it, willingly so.

Sure, I missed my old family, in fact I thought of them on a daily basis. And somehow I knew they would want me to live this life to its fullest, to broaden my skills and do what my destiny called for since I couldn't do anything physically strenuous in my old life, not even running, or swimming (not that I didn't know how), or anything fun at all really, I even had to quit my dream job that I worked so hard to get. I had been a prisoner within my own body. And that crushed my Will to survive. I had nothing but trouble for my parents and brother all I did to help them is lend them money from time to time.

Begrudgingly, I was glad that I had died-I couldn't help it, but dying had refreshed and blasted all the worries away. Wow, I sure as hell sound like a masochist. Who'd want to die?

If people could read my mind they'd question whether I was going completely insane or not.

I blinked my eyes when I felt someone poking my forehead. "Wh-what?"

"You're spacing out, Malia, we talked about this" was my papa's reply.

Blushing, I mumbled an apology kicking the ground and focused my attention on my papa.

He accepted my apology and spoke up, "From today on we'll start you training. If you accept this, you'll have to finish it until the end. Only after agreeing to this condition will I train you. What shall your answer be?"

Without hesitating, I replied affirmatively, "yeah let's do it."

A tiny smile present on his face, "I didn't accept anything less from you, Malia."

I couldn't help it but his praises were really heart-warming. And not being able to suppress my childish actions, I hugged the person who I addressed as papa. After a few seconds, he patted my head fondly and took a step backwards. "This won't be fun at all you know."

"I do."

He continued, "You'll have to wake up fairly early."

"I don't care." I replied stubbornly giving him a mighty pout, with the furosity of a thousand kittens.

Chuckling, he ruffled my hair knowing how much it annoyed me and crossed his arms giving me a cheeky grin, "Today, we'll only start with the basics, like running."

And so I followed after him, through the wide, vast land filled with multiple, dangerous animals and large birds. This was how I started my training, this was how I started to acknowledge my life as Malia.

And by god it was going to be a life to live.

(**Yes I've made a fanalis magi sue me, I want to make an op character it's an isekai you knew what you were getting into, so thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope you look forward to the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

(1 and a half years later)

Thanks to papa's training my body is just as strong as most of the older boys in the clan to say I enjoyed being this strong was an understatement being a fanalis is awesome.

A bird screeched loudly, and somewhere far away a lion roared. This had somehow became my alarm clock. So, I snapped my eyes open and got up, doing small stretches as well as patting my face a few times to shake the grogginess off.

Soundlessly, I walked out of my small tent towards my parents' tent. This had been an idea of my dad, who had recommended that I should get my own tent to learn and live independently.

At first mom had been adamant against it, but when I sided with my papa, she reluctantly agreed, though she occasionally visited me. It was really adoring how she fussed over me, saying that I was growing too fast for her liking. Her gentleness reminded me of my real mom and i was glad that their resemblances were the same, well, their personality. Physical appearances less so though still similar.

I was grateful for that fact, since this way I had a memento from my real mom within my second mom.

..somehow it was confusing to take them apart since they had many similarities, which wasn't the same for my dad. My real dad had been a goofy man who laughed a lot making jokes at his condition, while my second father was more reserved. But all in all, I was happy to be reborn into this new life. On occasions I did miss them, nostalgia hitting me, but instead of wallowing in despair I put more effort in pleasing my new parents. This was both of my parents would be proud of me.

"Morning papa, mom." I greeted them with a wide smile. When I saw mom huddled close to my father my smile widened. And the small blush that adorned his cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

Mavis, my mom, returned the gesture, "Malia, there is something we have to tell you."

I tilted my head to the side, but understanding came to me when she touched her flat stomach. "What do you think of having a sibling?"

"Ehh..?" I was left speechless-a sibling, another addition to our loving family. I glanced at my father, noting how silent he had become, and then my mom, who was biting her lip in worry. Smiling warmly, I nodded, "A little sister would be great."

Their reactions were simultaneous; father smiled at that reply and mom giggled, responding with a, "Really, Malia, you gave us a scare."

Inwardly, I was congratulating my father for his sneaky idea of teaching me independence while in reality he wanted some alone time with Mom. Sneaky bastard, but one that was a good father. "When will I get to see my little sister?" Even now I still loved having a little sister, protecting her from all the evil in the world. I wanted to be an even better sister than I had ever been.

"What if you had a brother?" Father questioned me, ruby-red boring into mine obviously already knowing my answer.

The smile plastered on my face never disappeared, "Then I would still love him, brother or a sister it doesn't really matter. But I would prefer a little sister."

Mom giggled and stood up, "Well, let's wait and see what'll happen in the future?"

"Yeah don't want to go against fate" I thought will maintaining my smile. I nodded following after her, helping her with the food that she had prepared.

Excitement at the thought of having another sibling made me even more fired up. I had to become even stronger in order to keep them safe, at all costs.

Training had become rougher and much difficult than I had predicted, we would always train in the fields right outside the village so only small predators stayed around here

I panted wiping the sweat from my brow as I had just finished kicking in the skull of the second of the two wolves my papa had put against me for training.

"Well done Malia, you can come on back my way" Papa called over

I did so carelessly walking toward him without a care in the world, not paying attention to my surroundings in the slightest oh that was a bad idea on my part.

"MALIA!!" came my papa's panicked yell causing me to snap back into reality

Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side because at that moment a horde of growling saber-tooth tigers appeared out of thin air. I was stuck frozen in fear the man-eating, correction, child-eating tigers approaching me drooling and growling.

At first I thought that it might be a dream, but it had been too real to be one.

But my fear was slowly disappearing as I saw my papa jump in front of me, and right on time too. He kicked one of the tigers away, a loud crack resonating through the air. Another one lunged at him, but yet my papa kept calm, waiting.

"No! Papa!" I screamed loudly and without thinking, this shocked me to no end. My entire body was shaking and trembling as I watched with bated breath as my papa slaughtered them one by one, without having an ounce of blood on his warrior's tunic. He somersaulted backwards and opening his mouth, he shouted in rage and let out a battle cry, which scared off the rest of the tigers. Whimpering in defeat, they ran away with their tails between their legs.

At that moment I any possible denial I had left vanished as the simple truth was laced out in front of me.

..I had been reborn into the world of Magi, and my father and mom came from the famed hunting tribe, the Fanalis. The one that would be enslaved and chased after by slave merchants.

(1 week later)

It has already been a week after that incident, and not once did I see father. This actually saddened me, I knew I'd fucked up but was it really that bad to halt my training completely.

Mom had fussed over me ever since then while in reality she should be taking care of herself and the baby.

I only made things worse. Sighing, I poked the ground with my stick, ignoring the playing children and the working parents. Why'd everything have to get so difficult? I was really at loss of what to do. And since I made it worse, I had to fix it. This was the person who made sure I was fed, the person who trained me, the person who loved me above everything.

This was my papa.

Mind made up, I stood up abruptly, earning some odd looks my way. Shaking them off, I sniffed the air, trying to find my papa's smell. In that week I had fully acknowledged my situation, there was absolutely no denying it anymore. I had been reincarnated into the world of Magi, while it had seemed wonderful, in reality it's all but not.

I was scared out of my wits for the incoming dangers Al-Thamen, the medium but most importantly right now the fanalis enslavement. I was not going to sit by and let everyone trample on me, I wanted to be prepared and trained enough to the point where I could keep my family and myself protected. Like hell I would let them get enslaved.

Over. My. Dead. Body.

So, my search for my papa began...

It didn't take me long to find him. He was in an open plain where he was training his martial arts, using the famed Fanalis stance with his one arm outstretched. I knew that he had smelled me way before I had arrived so I didn't announce my presence, instead I opted to watch him as he gracefully thrust out his palms, and throwing violent kicks into the mix.

Really beautiful to watch.

After another few minutes, I got up and joined him, mimicking his movements. Although I needed practice, I was getting the hang of it, much to my delight. Because getting strong fast meant a stable future life for my parents and I, but more importantly a trouble-less life for my (hopefully) little sister.

Also, the fact that my parents wouldn't have to constantly watch over me, would increase their chance at staying safe and without trouble. I sure as shit didn't want to burden them, I mean I've already did enough of that.

Engrossed within our daily training session, we didn't return until midnight, worrying mom endlessly. Her stomach had become fairly large, which meant that soon, she would give birth to my little sibling. Father hadn't even uttered a single word until I did.

"Papa, I-I.." I couldn't even finish my sentence, instead I decided to show my real feelings through the language of the body. That language couldn't lie, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't.

He had been shocked at my sudden embrace, but he didn't push me away, he didn't ask any questions, he only tightened the hug, murmuring a soothing, "Everything's alright." just like he had done when I was a new-born baby.

And those words had changed him, because in the next morning everything returned back to normal although my parents' questioning gaze lingered on me whenever I would demand for more training. Even when I was dead tired, I would keep training, I had to become strong and well fast.

The clock was ticking and danger was lurking around every corner.

One day my mom questioned my true motive, to which I had answered truthfully, stating, "I need to become strong in order to protect my family, my little sister, my clan." Thinking that if can't use magic yet cause of the lack of a proper conductor I'll train physically that's how they did in Magnoshutatt.

This had probably shocked her, since no child of my age trained this vigorously like me. They did train but not like me-and soon I was becoming one of the strongest huntress of my age.

..and soon after that came the birth of my new sibling.

Not once did I hear my mom scream in pain; Fanalis women really were strong and could be scary since even dad was wary of mom when she was in an angry mood. Not that I did blame him, I'd rather fight a horde of saber-tooth tigers instead of facing mom's wrath, if you thought papa was scary HA! Try multiplying by 10 and adding steroids into the mix that's how scary mom could get.

Finally after an hour or three it was over and I could hear the crying of a newborn baby, my new sibling. Overjoyed, I rushed inside the tent, seeing my tired mom and my proud father with a glowing face as he cradled the small baby close to him. Their eyes moved towards me shuffling quietly towards them, I stared at my papa, hands outstretched, "Can I see?"

"What do ya know, not even a day old and your already in the role of overprotective sister."

I giggled softly, my curious eyes set on the small bundle as father handed me the baby. A wide smile stretched on my face when I saw the pure innocence in my arms. "...adorable," I squealed quietly in amazement, watching as the small baby wiggle around, looking oh so adorable.

Mavis giggled weakly, "It was like you had predicted, a baby sister to protect."

My eyes widened and snapped my eyes to my father who nodded in agreement. And then I averted my attention on the small bundle, "Don't worry, big sis Malia will protect you at all cost."

An arm draped over my shoulder, I looked up, noting how happy my father looked, "Morgiana does suit her, doesn't it?"

I blinked my eyes, wondering if this was pure coincidence or not? It could be another Morgiana right, it's a common fanalis name? Right?. Ok calm down think about this, If this was thee Morgiana, the tritagonist from Magi then I had no choice but to increase my training since I had only a few years left before chaos would embrace us all. Turning serious, I faced my papa, "papa, when will we start our hunting trip?"

To say that they were shocked was the understatement of the fucking year.

Papa's eyes darkened and when he replied, "We'll leave in 2 weeks." mom bristled and refused it, I interrupted her calmly giving her a light hug Morgianna still in hand.

"As the big sister I have a duty towards my little sister; protect her at all cost. Mom, don't worry, I know what I'm doing, besides papa will be with me."

Resigning, she accepted Morgiana and watched as I left to train more. I had no time to lose, everything depended on me.

After that I decided to help out the rest my clan too, "Haha you lost to a gir~l. How pathetic hehe." But maybe provoking them like that wasn't very smart? Meh. Who cared, at least it got the job done well.

Ever since the humiliating defeat the boys of my age and above suffered by my hand, they started to up their training, constantly challenging me for more fights over and over, but in the end they lost, pathetically mind you. While I had spent my time training, they used it to play with each other.

I only hoped they would get stronger for when the time was right.

This was all I could give them, a warning hidden by a constant challenge.

Finally, 2 weeks had passed; Mom got stronger and healthier, Morgiana was looking more like a baby should look like and papa had been even more preserved than usual. His face looked troubled, even more so than usual I think he was nervous about the hunting trip.

"Papa, is everything alright?"

He blinked his eyes and nodded, "Yes, there's no need to worry Malia. Now, did you pack what I told you?"

I nodded, opening my bag, which Mom had made with the skin of a tiger (fuck those guys). I observed him closely as he looked through my things, which had been packed relatively neatly.

Smiling softly, "That's my girl, Just like it should be. Good job, Malia." He praised me, ruffling my hair in affection.

Mom joined us, a nervous smile on her face, "Malia," She crouched down, taking something out, "This ociranna belonged to my great-great-great-great grandfather and protects those who wear it." She unlocked the chain it was attached to and placed it around my neck, I looked at it revealing the Toran symbol for family. "I want you to keep that close to you, understood?"

I nodded, smiling softly at her as I hugged her tightly, "Don't worry, mom." Wiping the tears away, I placed my forehead on hers. "Where is Morg?" That was the nickname that Aladin had dubbed her, but I couldn't resist nicknaming her after that. It just suited her to perfectly. Does that count as copyright cause of not from this world originally.

"Inside, why don't you go and bid her farewell for now?" She advised, worried eyes set on my papa.

Nodding, and wanting to give them some privacy, I walked inside, towards the wooden crib in which a small baby was wiggling in. "Hey Morg, it's your sis" I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead,

"I gonna be going away for who knows how long. I'll do my best to come back as soon as possible. For now, be a good girl and don't tire mom out too much, 'kay?" I said waving my hand in front of her, her response was to grab my finger and and shake it up and down before letting go.

I took that as a Okay, placing another kiss on her forehead, I turned away, leaving the baby alone in her crib to fall asleep.

When I got outside I could only hear the tail end of the conversation from my mom before she abruptly cut herself off, her eyes set on me. The only thing I had registered was, "..slaves..." but that one word shook me to my core and knocked the very breath out of me.

Quickly recovering my composer, I walked towards my parents, "Papa, I'm ready." I gulped when I felt the knowing look from mom. Receiving another kiss from her, I slung my bag over my shoulders and followed papa as he walked away from mom.

"Stay safe!" were the last words I heard from her before we disappeared from her sight.

Many people from our clan had wondered why I was so obsessed with training, even more so than the normal boys of my age. Whenever they asked mom would always reply with the answer I gave her, the other moms would coo as well as tease me for my heroic and courageous act, scolding their reckless boys on the fact that a girl could best them like that.

This in turn made the boys shout in outrage and start their training, focusing their time on training instead of lazing around.

It was a good thing that my clan wasn't discriminatory toward the female gender. And if they did, there would be many more cases of crushed balls since all Fanalis had super inhumane strength, men and women alike. But obviously, the ones who trained their muscles daily were stronger than the ones who didn't.

"Malia, we'll be setting up camp right here."

I nodded, shaking myself out of my stupor. Now was not the time to be spacing out, now was the time to get stronger. And fast!

Our second day in the open field was spent killing a horde of hungry wolves. They had ambushed us but unfortunately for them, Fanalis weren't called the strongest, living hunting tribe from the Dark Continent for nothing. I jumped in the air and flipped forward, smashing my legs down in a midair axe kick.

Enjoying the loud sound of cracked bones, I continued my assault on the wild, feral crazy animals until papa and I had slaughtered them all. To say I was a battle maniac was a big understatement.

But where papa was spotless gracefully avoiding all the blood I had been drenched in animal blood, the smell annoying me. Sometimes it sucked being a Fanalis but most of the time it didn't. He shook his head, "You should start evading the blood spots, Malia unless you like cleaning your cloths over and over."

I swear that even though I knew he couldn't at some point I was certain that he could use god dammed magic, and he was taunting me with it.

"Yes papa." I responded that thought still present in my mind.

Soon, a few vultures encircled us being attracted by the scent of dead body's and blood, we left the crater filled area, moving on to our next destination. In the Fanalis tribe when a father went out hunting they could take their son or daughter with them. There they were forced to prove themselves deserving of being addressed as an honorable warrior from the Fanalis tribe. After the long hunting trip, you'd be seen as an adult. This was the ritual that every child from the clan had to undergo there no choice.

This was another reason why mom didn't like the idea of me going on the hunting trip, because that would mean being declared as an adult and even though she had Morgianna I was still her wittle baby. As well as once one was an adult they would have to join the hunting group to fetch fresh meat and other resources, defending the clan from any invaders or wild animals. But once a Fanalis made up his or her mind no one could stop it, because if they tried stopping the soon-to-be-warrior, they were trying to stop Fate and no one would go against it. No one. That's right fanalis are so stubborn there stubbornness is intwined in fate.

I had changed into another set of clothes, taking in a large breath thankful I didn't smell that strong horrid coppery scent. Blood smelled downright awful and I hated it, it was just ewww. Once I was done, I joined my papa who was sharpening his sword, sitting on a stone, "Papa, do you know of someone who could teach me how to use my Magoi?"

He raised his eye brows, confused on how I even knew what that was "Shaman Maci is the only one in our tribe who has any knowledge of magic."

"Can you bring me to him when we return?"

He sighed softly, "Malia, why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

"Because I have to get strong to protect the people that are precious to me, that's why I have a feeling something bad is gonna come soon." I answered stiffly, my senses on high alert. This was still the Dark Continent and being off-guard would lead to death.

Sheathing his sword in its hilt hearing a nice click, he stood up, "An admirable trait, but you need to think of your body's health."

I flinched at that-he was right, I was denying my body rest, always training, day in, day out. But how could I even rest when danger was nearing use? How could I rest knowing that the Fanalis clan would be no more?

That's right, I couldn't, I needed to train in order to be strong enough to prevent that.

But to ease papa's worries, I nodded, "Alright papa I'll take it easier. Don't worry."

After that around two more weeks had passed and papa had taught me a few things

He taught me how to skin an animal effortlessly, turning the skin into clothes, differentiating edible meat from non-edible, using the bones in the bodies as weapons and many more.

He even began teaching me that really strong technique Masrur used in the anime to berserker charge into a bunch of foes.

A month had passed without anything troublesome. Until it came all crashing down on us as if god decided to take a shit on us.

"Papa!" I screamed in worry when I saw that he got surrounded by six scary-looking men with strange tools in their hands. Possible magic tools?

He shouted for me to run away, "Don't be stubborn, Malia!"

I shook my head rapidly and stubbornly jumped in the middle, ignoring his heated glare. "I'm not gonna leave you behind papa." Although I looked calm and collected on the outside, inwardly I was slightly jittery to get my hands on a magic tool though I did curse my luck and the fact that I had jinxed myself.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famed Fanalis clan." The leader (?) spoke, his voice muffled by the mask he was wearing, "And you even have a child with you, a girl nonetheless. Very good, she'll sell real nice isn't that right my friends?!"

His slave trader crew laughed in reply, what he said and their laughter shattered my confidence putting images of being turned into a slave and having to do the acts I knew they were suggesting . "Don't let Fear conquer you, you're a Fanalis, you conquer Fear itself."

My eyes widened hearing his encouraging words and I watched as papa took four opponents himself while the other two were left for me. Even from here I could see that he was playing with them, breaking arms, snapping necks, piercing through flesh-he looked like a ruthless God of war. I moved my attention to my enemies and smirked slightly. This would be the first time that I had faced off against normal humans. The possibility that I would have to kill them was high and risky, but if it was a choice between them and I, then the answer was as clear as crystal.

My life over theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

I flopped on the ground when one of them tried to stab my face and used the momentum to place my hands on the ground throwing myself up at him sending a nasty kick into his jaw. A loud cracking sound reached my ears, but I had no time to check if I'd killed him or not. I rolled to my side when the other one slashed his sword at me, almost cutting me.

Growling, I stood up, glancing at towards my papa's place. I couldn't help it, but I was scared of all the negative outcomes this could lead to as well as all the little traces of black Rukh fluttering around the men who were still alive.

...What if my presence would lead papa to death? What if my presence was against Fate itself? What if I was hated by King Solomon because of it? What if I was a hindrance that He wanted gone? All these questions were driving me crazy!

"Malia!"

That loud desperate scream snapped me from my wallowing desperation and before I knew it, blood splattered all over my face. Wide eyes looked up at the person that had used himself as a shield to protect me. I trembled in anger and hate at these people who randomly decided to attack us because we were Fanalis. How dare these people decide to enslave humans? Did they think that we didn't have any rights at all?

Then, papa opened his mouth, his normally baritone voice was laced with pure, scorching anger, "Don't you dare to touch my daughter."

His voice, his stance-all of these emotions inside of him were scaring me. I had never once saw him this angry before. He dashed towards the two of them using the same ramming technique he was trying to teach me. I watched closely trying to figure out just what to do, where his feet touched the ground, it ruptured into oblivion, dust and rock debris flying everywhere.

"I-it's a monste-er!" One of them screamed in horror, followed by the leader's outburst, "Kill them before they kill us! Screw capturing them!" That command changed the situation one hundred and eighty degrees. Out of nowhere their swords changed into a high-tech gun and from the hole of the magic weapon a bolt of lightning appeared.

My eyes became as wide as saucers when all six of them aimed their weapons towards my papa, "No!"

Time seemed to stop, wait no not seemed it really did stop, I saw all the black Rukh around the living slave drivers begin to gather it swirled in front of me it got faster and faster until it spread out reviling a black figure with a purple outline, I assumed it was responsible for this.

**"Hmm it seems your cry for help resonated with the little amount of black Rukh in this area" **thefigurelookeddownatmetheyhadno** face to speak of but somehow I could tell they were giving me a look **over **"who are you?, the Rukh around you would suggest you're a magi but its reaction is strange?, it's almost like…… no it couldn't be**"

"Umm not that I don't appreciate you freezing time right now but to answer your questions, my name is Malia, and I don't know why the Rukh is acting strange I didn't notice if I'm being honest" I didn't know why but all the fear I had previously felt was gone in fact all my emotions were, this was so strange

"Alright, Malia from what I can see here your father is most likely about to die at the hand of those men and if I'm correct the black Rukh called me here because you want to save him, even if he was fated to die here"

"Yes, I want to save him please if you can help me if your powerful enough to freeze all of time then certainly you can save my father"

"Hmm I could definitely finish off those slavers, but the shots are another story you summoned me with a awfully low about of black Rukh so I won't be able to stop the shots but I might be able to ease the damage your father will take"

"I'm assuming you won't do this for free" I looked at them suspiciously trying to gaze what they were thinking even with there lack of a face

"You are wise beyond your years young one, no I will not do this for free, but what I ask of you won't be too hard, all I ask is that when you are able to utilize the Rukh's power that you continue to use the black Rukh on what scale I don't care as long as you use it, that is all I ask" they stuck there hand out to shake mine "shake my hand if you accept"

I didn't know what to do to utilize black Rukh was to curse ones fate and to fall into depravity "before I consider, can you assure that I won't become a corrupt magi that I won't fall into depravity" I asked them still unable to conceive emotion

"Oh? I underestimated your knowledge on the topic of Rukh young one, I can assure you, you won't fall into depravity from using the black Rukh available to you, but if you are to curse your own fate then that's your choice"

I thought it over I suppose their were individuals capable of using both kinds of Rukh and there offering help in exchange for me using power available to me thinking this I reached out and shook their hand "I accept your offer and as long as you hold up your end of the bargain I'll hold up mine"

"Do not worry I am an entity of my word, oh and to let you know if you ever require my services over again just gather some black Rukh and speak my name"

"What's your name?"

"Zalaam"

With that everything went black, I was in a dark space no light except for a small square space I looked at it and it was like watching an anime excepts I was there not actually me of course cause I was here, what I assumed happened was that Zalaam possessed my body to up hold their end of our deal, well all I could do was sit back and watch so I did so

My hair turned black along with my eyes and as it did so a sadistic smile spread across my face "haha So this is what it's like to have a physical form it's so strange, buut I can't hold up I have to uphold my end of the deal" Zalaam said as time slowly resumed they waved my hand effectively decapitating one of the slavers

Two lightning bolts shot in different directions; the beheaded ones shot upwards and the other one misfired towards another one of them. This brought the countdown to three more enemies, but these three had their weapons aimed at my papa, and they fired

Zalaam steadied themselfs by pushing my feet in the ground, trying to see my papa threw the dust

When the dust cleared out, I saw papa standing there, his arms limping uselessly on his sides while in front of him was a humongous rock to which he had tried to used as cover, but sadly I could see that the blast of lightning had penetrated the boulder, hitting my papa. Sighing with relief that he was still alive, Zalaam jumped next to him, observing the nasty injuries he had, along with it the sizzling lightning. They were dancing on his flesh, enjoying the way he convulsed from the excruciating pain, combined with his loud grunts.

"I've ha-ad wo-orse.." He panted as he fell on his knee crushing the ground with his fist. "No-!" Quickly, Zalaam supported him and ignored his warning, trying to pinpoint their location; all three of them were huddled close to each other, lost in the mist of dust. I could even hear them coughing quietly, not wanting to betray their location. Sadly for them they had Magoi and that's all I and Zalaam needed in order to see where they were.

The fact that papa had to protect me from that magic blast it made it much to difficult for him.

But touching him was Zalaam's mistake and soon they was writhing on the ground, growling in agony as electricity coursed through my body.

They coughed when they could taste the sand on my tongue so they glared at the bastards location. Biting my lip and even drawing blood, They struggled to get up, obviously not used to pain, actually thankfull I couldn't feel the pain my body was going through I continued to watch. It was disappearing pretty quickly thanks to Zalaam, but papa wasn't as lucky as I was. "Let me take care of the rest." Zalaam laid him gently down on the ground and dashed away.

The moment they had chosen to attack us, was the moment their Fate had been sealed. And if Zalaam would not, I would under no circumstances, let them live further when they had hurt my papa.

Running through the fog of dust, Zalaam used it to hide themselves from view and thanks to the Rukh, They could see exactly where the pathetic fuckers were. They tried to minimize the sound of there footsteps, muting the fast-beating of my heart and ignoring the stench of sweat that was dripping down my body.

With narrowed eyes, they appeared behind one of them and without mercy caved in his skull aswell as kicking the arm his magic weapon was on off. Blood splattered all over my face and they jumped away still holding the arm when his comrade turned to face me, rage leaking of him, "Why you bitch! I'll kill you!" One of them screamed hotly and charged blindly at me.

Snarling at him, Zalaam jumped forward, kicking his face down and in the process sending themselves flying towards the other one. Unfortunately, they had forgotten that he had that magic tool aswell, sending a blast of lightning towards me.

That was a mistake I would make sure to never imitate.

Focus Zalaam, don't let rage control you, you are above such human emotions, I heard in the empty space.

Zalaam was sent flying towards the ground, electric coursing through my left arm. They had only just enough time to tilt my body to the right side, but even that wasn't enough to avoid the blast of sizzling energy. Growling in pain once again, Thry tried to feel my arm, or take control over it, but it was useless.

"You can't fight it freak, this thing was made to paralyze and disable any animal." He walked towards me and aimed a kick towards me, but Zalaam jumped back kicking the ground raising a small bit of rock to use as cover.

That was the man whose head I had kicked away forcibly and whose blood was dying the bandages around his head in red. I should've used more force behind the kick. "Tch. You moron you forgot what I took from your friend," was Zalaam's taunt, our blood boiling as they took the magic tool from the arm they had putting it on my paralyzed arm. There senses tickled as the magic tool absorbed the paralysis effect on my arm, just in time for the man who shot them to peer over the rock cover preparing to kick once again.

Zalaam quickly rolled away when the supposed leader slammed his feet down, or tried to. "Even a Fanalis baby would be able to take you down." They provoked him, enjoying the way he got riled up at there insult.

"Hamid, kill the stupid bitch!" The leader commanded, clenching his fists.

I scowled at him. "How pathetic and weak. Can't even come and fight himself."

Once again, They jumped as high as they could, ignoring the strain on my tiring muscles and dived towards the leader-figure, my feet outstretched and ready to pulverize his head. The moment my feet touched him a enjoyable crunch resonated through the plain, followed by half a blood-gurgling scream. I payed it no mind, Zalaam focused there attention on the other one. They could smell that he had peed himself, and glaring at him, They charged up there recently acquired magic tool adding a little more Magoi for good measure and fired at his head vaporizing the bastard.

I shut my eyes when an array of blood covered me from head to toes. He didn't even have time to scream, only to watch us with wide eyes as his descending Doom in the form of a child loomed over him and snatched his Life away from him.

"...finished". With that I was sucked into the screen I was watching and when I opened my eyes I was back in control of my body and I felt all the pain I haven't before, oh god or Solomon or whatever this hurt.

I was dead tired, all the powers that had resided inside of me seemed to have evaporated. But I wasn't done, I should find papa. So, pushing my tired body, I limped towards the man who had used himself as a human shield to protect me. Every step send a scorching pain through my muscles the Rukh was trying it's best at numbing, I only wanted to close my eyes and rest, but I couldn't.

This place was leaking with blood and soon the ferocious animals would be lured by its addicting smell and feast on the rotting corpse. I could see papa panting weakly, but he didn't respond when I called out to him, which made me even more worried. I couldn't have him die on me after I had pulverized the enemy. I couldn't have him die on me like that, I had promised myself to protect me.

I ignored the streaming tears and called out to him, "P-papa..?"

Leaning down, I listened to his breathing and his beating heart, thank god he was only unconscious, the pain becoming too much for him. I disposed of my bag and struggled to walk towards the corpses-those weapons shouldn't be left here and the Fanalis could make good use of it. It was a struggle but I took everything useful from them.

All that I had found were: five lightning weapons (six including mine) that used Magoi as a fuel source, lots of silver coins with a few gold, spare clothes, food, some scimitars, water and other trinkets. Since papa and mom hadn't taught me the worth of the money in this world, I didn't know how much value it had though I knew gold was always good. I collected them all, groaning when the weight dragged me down. I still had to get away from here and find a safe place to hide where I could tend to papa's wounds and rest up.

"...Fuck this day it's the worse."

I had found a small cave, big enough to house me and papa. After that I had bandaged him, ignoring the pain that came with it if my body could speak it would beg me to go to sleep. I was sure that I would get blisters and flesh wounds from it, but I couldn't let him suffer.

After he was bandaged I fed him and gave him water to drink, I tended to my own wounds my legs still screaming for mercy. I should get used to enduring pain because in the following future I would have to endure everything that was thrown in my path and hope for the best.

Afterwards, I had to hide out tracks, not wanting anyone to find us here and with the help of the bushes around the place I hid it from any possible wanderers, hoping that would be enough to keep anyone out. Finally finished, I dropped like a big heavy sack of potatoes, the only thought that I could muster through my mind was that I wanted to sleep.

I woke up as sunlight beamed its way into the cave, soreness greeted me like a son a bitch. I yawned and stood up, ignoring the loud cracking of my tired bones. When I looked to my left, I saw that papa was still unconscious shit that attack sure did a number on him. I walked towards him and knelt down, touching his forehead. Thankfully the electricity had disappeared, but it seemed that the attack weakened his body. "Hot," I whispered quietly

I used the slave merchants' flasks to dampen a piece of cloth and placed it on papa's forehead, fighting the fever that he had been infected with I so this in a bunch of shows so it had to work, but seriously where the fuck did this even come from?!

About a month had passed since I started treating papa's fever I fed him and gave him water to drink.

I hunted animals to get food and in turn used their skin to keep my papa warm and cozy didn't need him getting anymore sick. I killed any animal that came any where near our hideout. I wasn't religious by any means but I still prayed for his safety daily.

...and finally, after a month of waiting, papa fluttered his ruby-red eyes open.

"Ma-Malia ...?" came his hoarse voice. Although I had given him water to drink, I didn't dare to give him to much in fear of choking him. Which explained his hoarse voice and slightly dried out lips.

Relieved to hear his voice after the long-awaited month, I scrambled towards him, a bright smile lit my face, "Papa!"

A weak chuckle escaped his lips and before he would get up, I placed my hands on his chest, "You're still weak, don't push yourself, papa." I gave him a smirk using his own words against him, With a nod and a smirk of his own, he accepted the situation as it was and observed his surrounding, an impressed look replacing the smirk.

"You did this all alone?" He knew that she had done so, but it seemed so unreal. He had always known that his daughter had been skilled, but he didn't know that she would be this skilled. The place was filled with a bunch animal skins, some used as make-shift beds. In the middle of it was a small, burning fire, above it were chunks of meat being roasted on a spit. Inspecting the shelter further, he found a pile of weapons, the same ones those slave merchants had used. Everything that a shelter should have. His daughter really was a one of a kind.

I nodded happily, enjoying the way his disbelieving eyes swept over the place, scrutinizing everything.

"Yes, Papa."

"How long was I out?"

I answered with a, "For about a month."

His eyes widened, "Didn't expect it to be that long." Sighing tiredly, he continued, "Your mother will start to worry if we don't get back soon." He was right with that-everyone knew that Mavis was a worry-wart, always fussing over her husband and children. "I underestimated those sicko's."

"I did too." I picked up my water flask and handed it to him, "But for now we have no choice but to let your injuries heal slowly."

He chuckled softly, "I only hope that your mother wouldn't get too mad."

Giggling, I brought more animal skins to make my father as comfortable as possible, "Don't worry papa, she'll understand, I hope."

"So do I, Malia, so do I..."

The day that we departed from our hideout arrived, with it also the day that I would be viewed as an honorable hunter and warrior.

And hopefully from this day forth I'll be strong enough to not need Zalaam's help I'll be a strong warrior threw my own strength

(2 years later)

It has been two years since the hunting trip I'm now 7 years old and Morgiana's 2, the day were everyone in the clan is either taken or killed is drawing closer, in response I've been bumping up my training even further, accompanied by the voice of Zalaam speaking in my head.

I knew I was worrying my parents, and most of the clan members, but I couldn't help it. I was afraid of the future. It was killing me that I had no one who I could talk to, confide my secrets with. The stress was gnawing at my brain and lately I had horrible nightmares images of everyone suffering in slavery, bags were visible underneath my eyes.

Sometimes I hated to be born with technical clairvoyance. Training was my only solution-I would work myself until I dropped and afterwards papa would come and take me back to the camp. They had questioned me numerous times as to why I was doing that to my body, but I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell them the fucking truth!

It didn't help that I was caught on a few occasions having half of a conversation and arguments with myself, whilst talking to Zalaam, honestly I'm starting to assume I'm suffering from trauma and that I'm really just going crazy, the other clan members just chalked it up to me having an imaginary friend.

"Mawia! Mawia!" came a loud, demanding shrieky yell.

I turned around and saw mom, carrying Morgiana who was yelling for my attention. Every time I saw her cute wittle face, I would be reminded of the horrors that would fall on her soon. I didn't want her to have to suffer like that, to be tortured by Jamil, I couldn't have that. Though along with those thoughts, She was the one person that would melt all my troubles away, she was the person that I loved with my entire being.

...and sometimes I was jealous of her carefree life. Here I was, fighting for the future of Fanalis while my sister, and all the others were living without any looming trouble. No one knew what would happen, they say ignorance is bliss, I couldn't even stop and enjoy myself, always training and training and more training.

I hated this...

But I couldn't do anything about it, only train and hope I was strong enough for the horrible day.

..just please, help me. Anyone.

"I'm always here"

"Except You"

"Ok"

"Malia dear, how are you doing?" Mom asked me gently, her calloused fingers stroking my hair.

I became a puddle of goo as mom gently stroked my hair it was something that I was incredibly proud of. The color of my hair, a beautiful red, long and thick, was something that I fell in love with, since my hair in my old life has always knotted and sickle. Even mom liked my hair, even though we had the same-looking hair hers in a braid though. Everyone had red hair, but we all tried to fix our hair into different models.

Differences were nice, differences distinguished you from others, differences made you for you are.

I hummed quietly, "Good." Snuggling further in the embrace

"Mawia! Mawia!" Morgiana quipped up, her chubby fingers grabbing a hold of my red strands.

I yelped in pain when she gave a hard pull, "Morg, let go!" She didn't budge and giggled happily, continuing her tugging. Even when Mavis tried to pull her hands away, she didn't budge, "Ow! Morgiana, let go!"

"Morgiana, be a darling and stop pulling Malia's hair."

Even that failed. For the little brat known as Morgiana had a strong grip. I whimpered when she pulled harder and grabbed her hand, prying her fingers off. I really loved Morgiana but there were times when I wanted to throttle her.

...like right now.

"Malia! Don't hurt your sister!" Mavis chided, hand on her hip.

I mumbled in annoyance, shooting my sister a nasty glare as she squealed in happiness, a tuft of red hair in her hand.

"Stupid sister, pulling my hair out of my scalp." I panted as I kicked and punched.

Ever since I had remembered Morgiana train her strength by wrapping rocks around her arms and legs, I started doing the same, getting a few curious glances. Flipping forward, I slammed my heel into the ground, enjoying the way it shattered. This superhuman strength was something I'd never get tired of. And the power of the Rukh that coursed through my veins- it was something that always left me amazed.

And it really was paying off, all these harsh training, strengthened me. If I compared myself to two years ago, I had gotten much stronger than I had expected.

I remembered as if it was yesterday when I had returned from our hunting trip. When mom saw us, she started crying and thanking Solomon over and over. I had never seen her like that and it made me feel more guilty then ever before. I didn't want her to cry, she was much prettier when she smiled, which I told her flat out, "Crying doesn't suit you, mom. Come on smile."

Hearing me say this made her giggle loudly as she hugged me tightly and kissed every spot she could reach. Then, she moved to papa, pressing her lips lustfully on his, snaking her arms around his neck. Papa hadn't hesitated and returned the kiss just as lustfully as her. To be honest, I didn't feel embarrassed at all, if two people loved each other than why should they hide it?, though being honest my preference definitely differed.

The tribe had been furious, rage pulsing through their veins when they heard what had happened to us. But papa reassured them that I took care of them, which had surprised the bulky men from our clan. And when I had explained the working of the magical weapons, they had been stunned. I didn't blame them, if I would hear a story where a five-year old girl would slaughter six men four times her size I would be baffled to.

Just as papa had promised once we got back to the tribe and we're fully recovered and rested he took me to meet the only man in the entire tribe who knew anything about the art of magic but sadly my assumption that he could use magic was proven wrong.

(Flashback)

The first time I entered his hut I was really confused there were loads and I mean loads of hanging plants and animal parts all over the place, Papa told me he used them to make medicines to which I retorted

"Papa, you told me he used magic?" I said puffing my cheeks to show I was irritated

"No I told you he had knowledge on magic, you just assumed that he could use it" papa said giving me a smirk

"Then why didn't you correct me?!" I yelled at him, he knew I assumed Maci could use magic and he didn't bother to correct me.

At my yell an old man walked into the room we were in looking oh so very grumpy "What with all the yelling?!" He growled taking his finger out of his ear.

"Ahh shaman maci it's good to see you again" said Papa sticking his hand out to shake the grumpy old man.

"Despite having my ear drums blown, I'd say I've been good, how about you" said the old man taking my papa's hand shaking it. "So is this your kid you told me about"

"Yes, mr shaman Maci, my names Malia and I want you to teach me what you know about magic, please" I said giving the old man a small bow

"Hmmm seems you have manners beyond your years" The old man smiled gently, "How about I teach you something that would help you to heal others?"

(Flashback end)

I ran towards Maci's hut, a bowl of freshly picked herbs in my bag, "I'm coming, Mr Maci!"

He always was very scary whenever I would arrive a second too late. One week after I first visited him I was referred to as his disciple. I had to admit though even without magic, Maci was very good with healing sickness and making potions. But the ingredients used to create them, ...not so much. Many disgusting things, such as the eyeball of the black saber-tooth tiger, the venom from the yellow snake, the heart of a lion and more.

Surprisingly though, when he combined those ingredients, with the help of one of his magic tools they would work effectively.

"Where have you been?!" He screamed in annoyance, staff aimed at my head but I dodged it. Before he would try to hit me again, I placed the bag in front of him, smiling widely. "Oh?" he raised a brow anger forgotten, he opened the bag and took out the ingredients he had asked me to bring.

Heart of the lion.

Juniper berries.

...and the wings of a vulture.

The vulture had been a pain in the ass to get since they would fly off the moment I neared them. It was only after what felt like to long I realized I had a lightning gun with infinite ammo. Long live the the Rukh and it's amazing capabilities.

"Good, very good. This may be it. I can feel it in my bones."

I ignored his murmuring and watched as he combined them ingredients together. For a quote unquote leader, he was a very weird one. The Fanalis didn't actually have a leader, but everyone saw Maci as a sort-of leader since he was the oldest and wisest among them. They all respected him and often came to him when they had a problem.

When he was finished, he retrieved a vial from his chest and filled it up, "This will cure Masuro from that pesky sickness that's been eating at him." He turned around and handed me the medicine, "Now, you know where Masuro lives, don't you?"

I tried to think of a Masuro and remembered that he had a son i think 17 in age, from what I heard he's meant to be incredibly immature. Nodding quickly before he would explode from his impatience, I took the said object, "I known where he lives Mr Maci!" I sighed walking out the front entrance.

Avoiding running children, I ran toward Masuro's place. It's been a year since Masuro had fallen to an unknown disease and Maci was trying everything in his alchemic knowledge to find a cure for it. But no matter which medicine he tried, no recovery had been noticed, if it weren't for Masuro's will to live he'd sure be dead by now.

Maci and I were doing our best to find a cure for him; while I fetched every ingredient I could find, he created the medicines, sometimes letting me do it, but for now he had taught the working and effect of every herb. So, it would be a long time before I would be called an official healer (without magic that is).

And to top it all off, Mom had been adamant about teaching me how to read and write. While I had refused to become illiterate, I just didn't think it was necessary to start learning yet, Mom unfortunately took this as me refusing to learn and had pointed out the many advantages one would have if they could read, explaining that normally, she would have taught me sooner, but because I had been engrossed with my training, she had postponed. But now, she wouldn't postpone anything, hell, she had even threatened me that she'd stop papa from training me until I would accept her tutelage.

Now, while the Fanalis tribe had great physical strength, most of them were illiterate. Since they never needed it to survive, which made me ask mom how she was able to read and write since most couldn't.

She told me that her grandfather had taught her the art of reading and writing. At first I had thought that the Fanalis didn't have any books, but how wrong I was. It may not have been a huge library, but it was good enough to teach five to ten children with. Surprisingly, some of the Fanalis opted to learn to read and write.

...and to my increasing surprise the language that I was being taught was the language of Torran. You know the language written in the fucking Dungeons!!!. Of course, next to the ancient language, mom had taught me the current language of the world, it was weird but I looked at it and it was like it was written in plan English, I just chalked this up to more of the Rukh's magic.

I was glad that mom had forced me to learn these languages since I'd gain a bunch of advantages beging able to read Torran would be great to figure out all the puzzles of the dungeons. The only drawback would be that I had less time to increase my martial arts.

My training regimen consisted of martial arts with papa, herbology with Maci and books with mom. I still haven't found anyone who could teach me how to use a sword effectively, which sucked, since I would want to be able to defend myself with my magic tool and what I faced another sword-user?.

Pretty much the entire people who I had read in the manga used a sword; Alibaba, Sinbad, Sharrkan, ...

I seriously needed to find someone who could help me out with this dilemma.

Finally after getting lost two times, I had found Masuro's house. I stopped running and walked leisurely towards the house, enjoying the bright sun above me and the calm breeze that played with my waist-length hair.

I kept walking and accidentally bumped into a person much taller then myself, I took a step or two back looking up to meet the taller guys eyes

He blinked his eyes and looked at me, irritation written inside his red orbs, "watch where your going shorty." He growled.

Furrowing my brows, I glared at him, "or what?"

He raised a brow walked away saying back "Ha you got guts kid but I can't fight right now, I gotta go".

What was up with that? Shrugging, I continued on, curiosity raising when the guy was walking towards the same direction. As if he had read my mind, he turned around, and stopped, "What ya following me for?, I told I can't fight right now"

I took the vial out and shaking it, I smiled brightly, "I'm going to Masuro's house."

His eyes widened as saucers and before I knew it, he appeared in front of me, "Holy shit is that the medicine to help my old man."

"Wait your Masuro's son?!" I questioned shocked at the coincidence.

"Yeah the names Lo'Lo" he said pointing his thumb to his chest.

I swear to God when I heard that name, I almost dropped the vial. Thankfully, I didn't do something stupid like that. Examining the future member of the fanalis troop, I ignored the frantic look in his eyes.

"Hehe Nice to meet you oh great Lo'Lo, the names Malia." I smiled at his prideful introduction, enjoying the way his cheeks colored in embarrassment.

He sure seemed a lot like his older persona. He was still really funny and proud of himself. Shaking his head he returned the gesture and led me towards his house where I could hear loud coughing. I suppressed wincing as the coughing seemed to become worse. From the corner of my eye I noticed Lo'Los's clenched fists. I kept quiet, not knowing what to say. When he held the flap of the tent open for me, I walked in, thanking him quietly. Inside, I shivered when I saw the state Masuro's was in.

"Masuro, I have Shaman Maci's medicine for you."

His tired eyes met with mine and I tried my best to keep up my happy persona under that stare. It made me feel so cold to the point that it scared me. Diverting my attention from him, I looked up at Lo'Lo, smiling weakly, "Um Lo'Lo, can you get me a bowl of water?"

He nodded and went off to get what I asked.

I didn't show any unease and walked towards him with professional care. This was no time to become a scared child, I'd fought bandits for fucks sake. Cradling the vial close to me for fear of shattering it, I walked towards him. At that time Lo'Lo appeared with the bowl of water. His wide eyes were filled with hope as he asked me the question that every healer dreaded to hear, "Will this make him better?"

Coughing slightly, I smiled reassuringly towards him, "Well we can only hope right?."

He frowned but didn't say anything-this wasn't the question he wanted to hear. Taking the bowl from him I poured the vial in it, watching it dissolve within the water. Once the two liquids properly mixed, I brought it to Masuro. "Here, this will cool down that fever of yours."

Gratefully, he accepted it and drunk it all in one swig. I waited until there was no drop left and giggled quietly when he scrunched his face at the disgusting taste that accompanied it. "This is awful, id rather drink piss hehe" was his low chuckled reply.

Lo'Lo chuckled and took the bowl from his father, leaving the two of us. When he had disappeared, Masuro's face darkened, "Tell me, will this one heal me or not?"

I looked at the place where Lo'Lo had headed of. Taking a deep breath, I replied as truthfully as possible, "Masuro, Maci and I are doing our best, but it's not easy."

He didn't respond, instead he watched me. Finally, he nodded, "That's all I ask for."

A sighed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

By the time Lo'Lo returned, I had left the tent since Maci would be mad at me if I didn't return as soon as possible with my report.

"Hey shorty wait up!"

Frowning, I turned around, wondering what he would want from me. "Whatcha ya want Lo'Lo?"

He smiled softly extending his hand down to me, "How about we be buddy's?"

I jerked my head back, wondering if this was the same Lo'Lo from the future. It seemed that the harsh reality hadn't ruined his friendly side. Slowly, I reached up grasping his hand and wondered how much my presence would change this world.


	4. Chapter 4

After spending some time sparring with Lo'Lo I headed back to Maci's place and has greeted with a stick to the head and a very angry old man.

"Why are you late!?" Maci Yelled threatening to hit me again

"I was sparring with Lo'Lo!, Masuro's son I wanted to take his mind off his fathers sickness" I yelped rubbing my sore head keeping an eye on his staff Incase I need to dodge

"Hmm Alright that is an acceptable excuse, it is important to calm a patients family as well as the patient themselves, it's good to see you take the initiative for once" he smirked stroking his beard purposely trying to annoy me.

"I'm smarter then I look ya know!!" I retorted crossing my arms in defiance.

"Whatever Im told you learned to read and write so go fill in your report on Masuro's condition and read up on which creatures are good for medicines, got it" he said handing me a book.

I accepted the book before walking over to my table to fill in my report, once done a began reading the book I was giving until it was time for me to head home, couldn't be late for dinner especially today mom was making her clan famous saber cat soup.

I made my way home only having to follow the wonderful scent of soup, walking threw the entrance to my house I was greeted by Morgiana crawling to my leg

"Mawia!, Mawia!" She yelped gesturing for me to lift her up and I did so making sure she didn't start pulling my hair again

"Hello my dear little sister did ya miss me" I said nuzzling her nose with mine receiving a loud giggle from the toddler in my arms.

"So How was your day today Malia?" Mom asked me stirring the delicious smelling soup in the kitchen

"It was great I learned some new stuff from Maci and I even made a new friend" I said sitting down on a pillow in our living room plopping a wiggling Morgiana on my lap

"A friend?, quick Mavis pinch me I think I'm dreaming" Papa mocked being over dramatic

"Ha Ha very funny Papa, I am capable of making friends you know" I retorted giving him a fierce pout causing Morgiana to start giggling again.

"I know my little one I'm only joking" he said ruffling my hair

After that we all sat at the table waiting for the soup, once it arrived we were like hungry wolves, we devoured every drop of soup letting out a very satisfied sigh once we were all done with our meals.

"Ahhh, lovely as always my darling wife" Papa said leaning over to kiss mom on the cheek

"I do have a talent don't I hehe" Mom giggled kissing back

With that lovely exchange finished I helped mom clean up before heading off to bed, I was used to having strange dreams being reincarnated and all you could expect I'd have dreams of being back in my old world but this time the dream was stranger then usual.

I saw to figures one of them I recognized as Zalaam but the other one I didn't recognized he seemed to be the complete opposite to Zalaam in looks anyway

"For Rukh's sake Zalaam, no I will not let you kill all of humanity again, your just lucky that Solomon guy saved my ass with that weird magic he used" the glowing man said looking really annoyed, He was a 6 foot 5 man of light with long waist length blonde hair tide up in a pony tail, their pale skin complimented their round golden eyes that shun even in the vast navy void.

"**But think of the possibilities, Hikari with no humans that means the world can truly be at peace" Zalaam's voice boomed through the vast** **emptiness**.

"Yeah but it would be so boring, plus you know I'd lose a majority of my power with that much life lost" Hikari said nonchalantly putting their hands behind their head as they casually floated threw the void

The dark mass let out a grunt to show it was mildly annoyed with the others stubbornness

"**Then what would you suggest we do fellow god of mine**" Zalaam said sounding as sarcastic as possible

"What I suggest is that we do something different for this generation" said Hiriki slightly annoyed at their fellow gods sarcasm

The dark god's eyebrow raised in curiosity "**and what do you mean by different?"**

"Well think about for the last few times we aloud magi of white Rukh to enter the world, some remained true and other fell into depravity becoming black Rukh magi, not that your complaining about that"

"**This is true, and you are correct, but what is your point?" **

"I was thinking what if we let a magi of both kinds of Rukh into the world allowing them to truly choose there own fate"

"**That is an interesting proposal a being free from the confines of fate"**

Zalaam thought it over humming a low hum as it echoed through the void, they thought of the ways that this plan could benefit them or there fellow god.

"**Alright I agree with your proposal, here is the necessary about of black Rukh needed to connect the soon to be magi to the black Rukh**" said Zalaam forming a mass of black bird like creatures and sending them toward there fellow god

"I thank you for accepting my proposal Zalaam, this is going to be an interesting generation" Hikari said accepting the ball of black birds/butterflies into there left hand will forming a ball of white birds into their right hand

"Now I'll have to ask you to be quiet will I merge the two Rukh together" the light god said as they brought their hands together putting all their focus into stopping the black Rukh from consuming the white and vise versa

Once the process was done Zalaam spoke again "**so what is the next step**" they asked moving their black mass closer to the light god

"I'll have to send this off to my friend one realm below, I may be the conciseness of all white Rukh but I can't actually make magi"

"Alright then, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go view the humans some more see what chaos I can cause" Zalaam said as his mass slowly floated away

"Ok it's up to you Ugo, hmm speaking of Solomon let's do something really crazy" Hiriki said while warping the fused ball of Rukh away with a mischievous smile on their face.

(Meanwhile In the room of fortitude of the sacred palace)

"Ah another magi sent off, I wonder which one of those two will claim this one" said the lonely Djinn sitting in a glistening room of treasure until a ball of merged Rukh appeared out of nowhere along with the voice of a familiar light god.

"Hey Ugo Long time no talk, ok I know you just sent a magi into the world but before you get to comfy I'll need you to send one more into the world"

"Hmmm I wonder what brought this up" the blue giant thought bringing his hand to his chin to help him think

"This is going to be a little different unlike the other magi you sent this one ain't gonna be a simple reincarnation"

"What?" The djinn yelped in surprise was the god of light suggesting what he thought

"Were gonna reincarnate someone from another world, "

"Umm ok are there any specifics" asked Ugo quiet curious as to what brought this up

"One they must be a girl the ratio of male to female magi is awful and no that feminine looking guy doesn't count, two if you could, make her a fanalis as they have extraordinary physical strength and I want her to be a warrior, and as you probably guest I want you to use this special Rukh link me and Zalaam created"

"Alright I feel these to be simple enough to comply with"

"Thanks buddy, sorry I can't stay for a chat, gotta make sure Zalaam isn't causing too much trouble"

"It's fine, but if you'll excuse me I'll be getting to work now" Ugo said sticking his hands out in front of him to begin forming the new being

"Okay chat with ya later my big blue friend"

"Okay let use begin shall we" Ugo said to himself picturing how the new magi would look in there prime

As white bird/butterflies formed out of Ugo's hands the swirled around a small area inside the massive room forming the body soon to reincarnated other worlder

The body seemed to be 19/20 years in age, with tanned skin, above average height being around 6 foot two inches with a medium sized bust along with thick butt and hips, thick but muscular thighs, slightly broad shoulders, once he was done with the body he began letting the face and hair form, blushing slightly as he did so.

She had piercing sharp diagonal red eyes, heavy black makeup on her eyelids, long thick red hair that spread down to her mid back, she had a silver piercing on her bottom lip,

Being done making the body Ugo inserted the Rukh link into it realizing it was a true fusion of white and black Rukh "Ok done with that done let's send her off, she should meet her soul in the transition "sighed Ugo he may have been a djinn but creating an entirely new being was still tiring

The newly made body started glowing as it started floating will Ugo opened up the door to the realm of the humans.

"Now go magi of both light and dark and choose your own fate" Ugo smiled

(1 year later)

An entire year had paced since I had that dream and since then I hadn't heard Zalaam's voice I didn't have any black Rukh to summon him, so I assumed he somehow knew that I had that dream, and assumed I knew of his plan to kill all of humanity.

Right now though between training with Papa, mom and Maci, I had absolutely no free time left. Something that Morgiana seemed to get annoyed about, "Malia!, Big Sis Malia!"

I cursed under my breath, hiding in a tree. Lately, she kept following me everywhere, while it seemed adorable at first, it started to get annoying. I held in my breath when Morgiana walked towards it, placing her hand palm on it. Then, she lifted her head up, a cheeky smile on her face, "Big Sis Malia is here!."

I almost yelped at that I dropped on the ground, "Morg, it's really creepy how good you are at finding me, you know that?"

A pleasing look was plastered on her face, "I found Big Sis, now Big Sis can play yeah?" The cruel little monster looked at me with wide eyes, excitement and adorability swirling inside her orbs.

I couldn't say no to her since that would make me feel like a douchebag, or a big meanie as Morg would put it. "Fine, but only one hour, no more. Got it?"

She bobbed her head, her ear-length hair going everywhere. "Yeah!"

"Good," I crouched down on one knee, "Now, get up, we're going to find Lo'Lo."

"Yay! Big Bro Lo'Lo!"

Chuckling, I ran, smiling as Morgianas loud squealing of joy resonated throughout the camp. How could I possibly hate her bright, carefree persona?

Simple, I couldn't.

"Why do I have the feeling that you would ditch your little sister on my shoulder?" Lo'Lo deadpanned, his eyes set down on mine.

I laughed sheepishly, scratching my cheek, "Lo'Lo, thinking like that ain't good for you." I ignored my sister's loud, indignant cry of wanting to play now. She could be very demanding, which was all moms fault, spoiling her constantly though I might be to blame too.

He sighed, "Fine, what do you want to do?"

Brightly smiling, I answered, "We can train while Morg can watch." Turning my attention on her, "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Like I had expected, she nodded vigorously once again waving her hair everywhere, "I want! I want!"

Lo'Lo and I chuckled- for some weird reason Morgiana liked to watch people fight. No idea where her obsession came from, probably thanks to me, but I wasn't sure about it. I crouched down and grunted when she scrambled down my back, pulling on my hair.

...and then there were times where I wanted to throw her against the ground.

"Lo'Lo!"

He chuckled, "Coming!" And finally, we left towards an open plain where we could have a friendly spar and test our fighting ability.

I smirked when Lo'Lo blocked my kick with his forearm, the sound echoing loudly. From the side was Morgiana cheering for the both of us, a make-shift flag created from the skin of a tiger. 'Go Big Sis!" And then seconds later, she would scream, "Go Big Bro!"

"Not bad for a runt."

I scoffed at him, kicking him again only to be blocked again but this time I spun and kicked him in the head. "Too bad I can't say the same about you, Lo'Lo."

He coughed, spitting the sand out of his mouth and glared at me, "Pfft. Not everyone can be a training obsessed Looney like you."

Instead of taking it the wrong way, I grinned happily, "Thank you, it's really hard to be me, you know." I was purposely being dramatic, and he had noticed it too, taking the Fanalis stance again.

Rolling his eyes, he spoke again, "Your ego is growing too much. Don't worry I'll make sure it becomes a non-existent little dot."

"Try me."

He didn't need to be told twice and charged towards me, his feet making mini craters in the ground. We threw a few fast kicks, and nasty punches towards each other, but where his kicks dealt less damage, mine did not. I had trained ever since I was four years old, giving my entire attention to it. I didn't goof around, or played with the other girls my age, instead I kept training till late in the night.

He tried to slam his foot on me but I countered grabbing a hold of his foot, I threw him towards a tree, wincing when the tree literally exploded, Morgiana shrieking in shock, "Big Sis is mean!"

I didn't have the time to give her a reply and leaned backwards as Lo'Lo threw a solid punch towards my face. What I didn't see coming was that he had feigned that punch and used that momentum to turn his body around, a nasty kick up ward hitting me in the jaw. I was sent flying upwards and then gravity sent me to the ground, creating a crater underneath me. I ignored Morgianas scared scream and rubbed my jaw, pushing my body upwards and avoiding a gruesome-looking stomp kick from Lo'Lo, "HaHa gotcha" He teased me, his eyes glinting happily.

"Alright, you totally caught me off guard with that sneaky attack of yours, but I won't fall for it a second time."

He didn't respond and charged at me, his fist ready to lash out. I rolled underneath him, enjoying his slightly shocked look and stood up in a cat-like manner. While he was quite burly for his age, I was still small- I just hoped I would at least grow a bit more, not stay this small. If I had father's length then I would be very grateful.

But for now I could use it to my every advantage.

As quick as a tiger, I placed my hand near his throat, "Do ya give up?"

"I give, I give," he sighed in annoyance, "Man, you're really weird when you fight."

I rose my eye brow, "Hmmm What do you mean?"

"I mean that you looked at me as if I was your enemy."

I shrugged, "I'll try not to scare you too much."

"Hey! That's not what I meant, and you know that!"

"Sure it isn't, Lo'Lo." I teased him, grinning widely when Morgiana came running towards us, arms flailing wildly trying to copy our punches. These were times where I could squeeze her to death, she's so fucking adorable.

He gave up convincing me and chuckled when Morgiana latched on my leg like a sloth would. "Well, let's head back."

"Yeah...," And so, we returned back, listening to Morgianas indecipherable exclaims and animated talks of our fight.

Now to finish it off, three juniper berries.

Smiling widely, I watched as the color changed completely, "Maci!, I did it!"

"Quit being so loud, I'm not deaf, you know." He grumbled more under his breath and stopped next to me, his calculating eyes looking at the supposed medicine, "Hmm... you should have inserted more rat's tails."

I frowned, "Isn't three enough then?"

He shook his head, shaking the purple-colored vial. "No, the amount of rat's tails should always be five, but not less then-" "Old man! Malia!" A loud, happy shout interrupted the shaman, who seemed very annoyed at that. To my surprise, it was Lo'Lo and he looked absolutely sunny today, more so than usual.

"Lo'Lo?"

he panted, his eyes swirling with such happiness, it made me wonder what had happened, "It's my pops!"

This was all that I needed to hear, before I followed after him. "Maci, I'll go and check up on him!" I knew that he would be angry at me for leaving so sudden, but this was important, this was Lo'Lo's dad and it seemed that the medicine we've been giving him was finally working. When we reached Lo'Lo's place, we stormed inside to find Masuro standing, energy thrumming loudly. I blinked my eyes, "Masuro, how are you feeling?"

"As if I could defeat anything!" came his confident reply. His skin looked healthier than I had seen before and the goofy smile on his face told me were Lo'Lo got it from.

Pointing to his bed, "If you can sit on the bed, I'd like to do a check-up, just in case."

He nodded, sitting down as I observed his eyes, ears, tongue, everything, just the way Maci had taught me. Holy shit how did these ingredients heal him, it was a, "...amazing." Because I sure as hell knew that Masuro didn't have a high survival chance, but I didn't dare to voice out those pessimistic thoughts for fear of the consequences, but not telling it was the same. In the end I had chosen the cowardly way, but it seemed that I had chosen the right path because seeing Masuro so energetic, and Lo'Lo so joyful, made me ecstatic.

"You seem as healthy as a horse." I concluded after the check-up, "But I'd like to come and see you weekly, ok?."

He nodded in understanding, "Thank you very much, Malia, from the bottom of my heart." And before I could stop him, he bowed respectfully.

"Masuro, there's no need for that, I'm just doing my job to keep my people safe."

He shook his head, "No, I want to repay your kindness." Suddenly, his face lit up, "I know! Didn't you say that you wanted to learn how to use a sword?"

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and after I registered his words, my eyes widened, "You're a sword master?"

"One of the few who have dedicated their life to the art of swordplay." He pointed towards his son, "I've tried to train my son but he always preferred to use his fists but maybe he can train with you. So, what do you say about it?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I had thought that he would be nice...

...but instead I got another teacher who drilled everything into me, from the stance to the way I slashed with my sword. Of course, Masuro didn't immediately hand me a pointy sword, instead he gave me a heavy club. He showed me greatsword style swordplay. Combine that with our inhumane strength and you got yourself a powerhouse.

I grinned, facing Lo'Lo with my wooden club. It had been four month of gruesome training, and I still haven't beaten him. He was physically stronger then me so he doesn't get as tired from swinging the club, but then again, I had more experience martial arts so I was able to hold my own.

However, we were both training each other to strengthen our weaknesses. Thankfully Lo'Lo had already been through the ritual where he would be accepted as a man in the clan.

"Don't think you'll beat me that fast this time, Lo'Lo!"

He chuckled, twirling his wooden club with ease, "Say that after surviving longer than five minutes."

"Less flirting, more dueling!" Masuro shouted, enjoying the way we growled in anger.

Without another word I charged towards him, blocking an attack towards my head with my wooden club.

Pushing more strength behind it, I pushed him away, but he only danced behind my back. It was only through my enhanced senses that I blocked his attack, aimed towards my back. I chuckled, "This is so much fun."

He hummed, slashing down but I blocked it with my own attack.

"Malia, watch his feet and movements closely!" Masuro advised loudly. I averted my attention on his feet and watched as he shifted his left feet towards the left. I evaded a swing that would have injured my shoulder and advanced upon him, flipping forwards, and using the moment to increase the speed of my club.

I heard Lo'Lo groaning in pain at the force behind it and continued my assault.

Until Masuro screamed, "Come on Lo'Lo! Show her what you're made of!"

I rolled my eyes at that stupid comment...only Malik would say something like that.

"Big Sis! Marky is mean!" Morgiana whined, rubbing her eyes in a cute manner.

I sighed and stopped my sword training-this would be the thirtieth time that Morgiana had come towards me, shouting nonsense about Marky who was supposedly teasing her.

"Morg, how many times did I told you not to interrupt my training?"

She scrunched her nose in confusion, sticking her tongue out as she counted her little fingers. With a bubbly grin, she chirped, sticking her hands out, "More than ten times!"

I sighed rubbing her head, "Yes...and why are you still interrupting me knowing that I have train?"

"Because Marky is mean!"

Rubbing my temples, I pushed her away, "I have no time for that. Why don't you go and play with the other girls?"

She pouted, crossing her arms, "You're mean too..."

Would I ever be left alone to train? Averting my attention on the little brat who was pouting, angry eyes locked with mine, I was sure that she would keep bugging me. I decided to solve this case once and for all, "Fine. I'll come with you."

She grabbed my hand and led towards a group of shrieking children. I winced at one particular scream-seriously, we should use the children as a weapon of destruction. Their screams could be used as a diversion and then we would kill the enemy as they tried to keep the loud screaming out. Pfft, as if. Sometimes even I wondered if I was still mentally healthy.

Morgiana pointed to a small boy with red, spiky hair, "That's Marky!"

"The one in the middle." I asked

"Mmhhmm" she clarified

I marched over to the small boy lifting him up"Hey Marky make sure you don't mess with my sis Morgiana or I'll throw you to the other side of the Dark Continent."

I dropped him and he yelped in fear and ran away, screaming about a red monster that would kill him. As if that wasn't worse, the other kids were inching away from me, their frightened eyes set on my petite figure. One of them screamed, "Don't hurt us, monster!"

I glared at that little girl, "I'm not a monster."

"Run!" Another one quipped up, scrambling away from us. Followed by the rest of them.

I sighed again, ignoring the situation I was put in and turned my back, wanting nothing more than to return to my training.

Until, once again, "Malia! I have no friends!"

Honestly, what did I do to deserve this? Besides, with that little monster stalking my every move, I wouldn't be able to train...again.


	5. Chapter5

Another year had passed, another year closer to the impending doom.

I really tried to stay optimistic but it was starting to tire me out. To keep this cheerful persona up for everyone's sake, it felt as if I was that weak woman who had asthma again.

I sighed and got up, stretching my limbs. First i would train with Papa, afterwards mom would continue teaching me the Torran language. A break would follow afterwards, then Maci for herbology training, and last but not least Masuro would train my sword skills.

To be frank, the repeating cycle was getting boring-I wanted some changes.

Breakfast finished, I faced papa, "So when we gonna leave for training, papa?"

"Today there will be no training."

I quipped an eye brow, "Huh?"

Mom giggled, and even Morg was muffling her laughter, her eyes twinkling, "Big Sis doesn't know! Big Sis doesn't know!" She chanted teasingly, which increased my confusion even more.

"Today is the day where we celebrate the God of the Sun." Papa explained, an amused twinkle in his eyes, "Didn't you know?"

I shook my head, wondering how I could forget the Fanalis most important day. "Will Maci use his weird powder to create firework?" I knew what gunpowder was but I did have to keep up the illusion that I was a child.

"Fireworks!" Morgiana squealed in excitement, she had always loved the pretty colors that would illuminate the dark, starry sky.

Papa nodded, "He will." He stood up, "Now, Malia, you know what this day means."

Of course I knew what it meant. How could I not? It was the only day where, "...no training." was permitted. No one was allowed to do anything strenuous, only relax and celebrate it with the rest of the clan. It was also the day where everyone did the effort to look as pretty as possible. I was actually glad that such a celebration existed; little children would huddle up and listen to the story of the God of the Sun and how he met the Phoenix.

I ain't gonna bother explaining cause I don't really know myself, I kind of just zoned out anytime anyone tried to explain it to me so yeah I ain't your girl for legend info.

On this day, every Fanalis would mark their cheeks with the ashes of the bonfire, symbolizing the day where we would be 'reborn' again and cleared from any sin they had ever done.

It was a day that was filled with dancing, food and magical tales, each better than the previous one. And I enjoyed listening to all of them, especially the one about King Solomon and Rukh. I couldn't help it but be mesmerized by it, considering you know I'm a magi.

...they must feel very warm and soothing.

"Now, let's go girls, it's bath time." Mom ordered, clapping her hands. I smiled softly as she ran after Morgiana, turning my attention on Papa, I frowned in confusion when he was gone. What was up with that? Shrugging, I picked Morgiana up, ignoring her squeals of protest. For some weird reason Morg didn't like water, and I had no idea as to why. I knew that in the anime she couldn't swim, like most fanalis, which I would teach her. i didn't want her drowning on me. No way in hell I'd let that happen.

After the not-so calming bath, I went to get changed into one of my few festivity dresses, the Phoenix symbol displayed on the back. It wasn't an overly beautiful dress pretty simple, but elegant enough. And since the Phoenix was a fiery red with a golden touch, so was my dress. It had been a gift from Papa and mo, when I had become an adult in the eyes of the tribe.

Mirrors weren't something that we had the luxury of having, but there were a few Fanalis who did have them. Most of the ladys would lend these mirrors to each other to pretty up. As for the make-up in this time, it consisted of a black kohl and a red pain for the lips, though I never did lipstick, all of them made through nature itself. Mom had taught me how to make them for when I would grow up, but I wasn't allowed to use it until I became an adult, which was good cause I liked using eyeshadow.

"Sis, Sis, how do I look?"

A smile lit up my face when I saw her appearance-she really was beautiful and I could definitely picture her how she would look like later on. A cute red dress, with the same golden pattern around the ends and her pretty chin-length hair where the left side of her hair was placed in a palm tree hairstyle, just like in the anime.

"One word; Amazing."

She squealed in happiness and tackled me in a tight hug, thanking me. I looked at her tiny self and almost started crying. Thankfully, I composed myself before mom had arrived in the room. "Are the two of you read- Huh? Malia, didn't I tell you not to leave your hair like usual?"

I puffed my cheeks out, "But mom-" "No buts. Come here." I sighed in annoyance and walked towards her, Morgiana giggling quietly. Really, only mom would treat me as a kid whereas everyone else viewed me as an adult. I guess this was something that no mom would be able to do, that is to let her children go. As mom fumbled with my hair tying it into a braid, I listened to Morgianas animated story wherein she explained to me what kind of adventures she had within her dreams.

Once mom was done with getting me and Morgiana ready for the day tying up my hair in a braid similar to that of Judar I liked it but I wouldn't wear it too often to much work, once done me and Morg walked out to see Lo'Lo waiting for use

I pushed my braid to one side and smiled at Lo'Lo, who rubbed his head smiling at me.

"Hey Lo'Lo."

"He….Hey Malia, nice dress" he got out through a little stutter

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, "No need to be that shy, it's still old little Malia in front of you."

Looking around, I spotted Masuro walking towards us. Turning towards Lo'Lo, I pulled him towards a place where we could hide from his father. "Your old mans following us."

As if on cue, he groaned, mumbling some unintelligible words, "I don't really feel like talking to him, ever since he got better he been way too zippy."

"Me neither, I cant even imagine."

He chuckled, "Let's stay here." When he looked around, he tilted his eye brow, "Where is here?"

"I have no clu-"

"Mind telling me why you two are trying to avoid me?" Masuro interrupted us, scaring us witless. But to my amusement, Lo'Lo had let out a very girlish scream.

"Masrur, my boy, you ain't doing anything I wouldn't right?"

Lo'Lo blushed, sputtering out insults when his father teased him about his actions, much to his irritation.

Those two were really fun to watch, a very reliable source of daily entertainment. Of course, I had once questioned my Papa about Lo'Lo's mother, her whereabouts had been a mystery to me until that day.

Papa had answered pain clear in his voice, stating that Lo'Lo's mother had died on the day that she had given birth to him. I had been really shocked to hear that undeniable, harsh truth. I had no idea that Lo'Lo was motherless. And I felt guilty thinking that he had to witness me being smothered by motherly love, while he would remain in the cold forever.

..but even knowing that, I had no choice but to become a much better friend towards him, that was the least I could do for him

Someone poked my forehead, and I glared at the owner of those fingers. I hated people poking me, especially coming from Masuro. "Yes?" I asked in annoyance, narrowed eyes locked on his figure.

He chuckled, "Now, now, tiny, no need to be hostile. I came here to tell you both that Maci wanted both your helps with the fireworks."

Ignoring that snide remark about my height, I took a hold of Lo'Lo hand and led him towards the grumpy shaman.

I could hear him grumble from afar, and smiling softly, we stepped inside his tent, "Yo Maci, you called for us?"

"Huh?" His confusion dwindled and he nodded, "Yes, yes, I wanted to teach you how to create some fireworks."

Grinning toothily, I nodded, "Yeah let's do it!."

He chuckled and beckoned us to come closer, "Good, like I had expected from you. Now, watch closely..." He said hardening his look on Lo'Lo causing him to shiver slightly, I knew Lo'Lo was scared of Maci no matter how much he denied it.

For about the next hour Maci taught use how to make a bunch of different fireworks explaining it was similar to alchemy that you had to add all the ingredients though in his explanation Lo'Lo fell asleep.

I looked at my little sister who was sitting on my Papa's shoulders, squealing in delight and awe whenever Maci would launch another set of fireworks, all prettier than the previous one. Looking further I noted how everyone seemed to glow in the afterglow. I was really doing my best to change the Fanalis Fate, but was my measly presence enough? Somewhere in the back of my mind, a harsh voice that sounded really familiar told me that no matter what I did, the Fanalis would be enslaved, thus ending the most famous hunting tribe of the entire Dark Continent.

No. No. I wouldn't let that happen, no matter how small I was, every little change was welcome, every little change would have a small significance.

Every little bit helped, no matter the size of it, it was just like that Yoda said.

And clenching my fists, I swore that I would do everything in my power to protect my family.

My ninth birthday was getting closer, my nightmares increasing to the point where I couldn't sleep alone. I slept next to Mom, or Morgiana, it depended on how bad my nightmares were. If it was bordering to horrifying I chose mom, but if it was way worse, more hellish, than I opted to sleep with Morgiana.

Six months after the Fanalis tribe had celebrated the God of the Sun, something unusual happened, something that I didn't think it would happen since it never happened in the anime and yet it did.

...that something was none other than a giant building that had suddenly appeared out of thin air and I knew exactly what it was and what resided within those buildings.

Most of my clan had been curious and checked the strange building out, but when a few of those men entered the place they had never returned, which forced Maci to seal that place off and forbid anyone to enter it. Of course, who didn't listen to those warnings?

...Me.

That's right, I was stupid enough to pack my bag, taking one of Masuro's broad swords with me, and took off towards the forbidden Dungeon that could help me on my quest to protect those that I loved.

I had made up my mind-if this wasn't a sign then I didn't know what was. Besides I'm a magi and if my theory was correct I could gain the power to keep my family, my tribe safe.

Even summing all the advantages it would get me, didn't ease my worry. Many bad things could happen, but for once I hoped luck would be on my side today of all days, that was all I was asking for.

Sneaking out of the camp hadn't been that much of a hassle, now getting back in, that was a problem. But one that I would think of later, because now I had other things to worry about, like surviving this reckless mission of mine.

After walking for three hours straight, I had arrived near the Dungeon where I could only see one entry. A magical-looking gate in the form of a semicircle, which radiated a warm, golden light.

I took another deep breath, and touched the Dungeon, wonderments how it felt like water, "Gross-Whoa!" I was sucked within it and saw a bright pillar of light where I seemed to fly through it. Then, blackness embraced me and I couldn't help but wonder if this had been the smartest move...

...I could only hope so.

(Unconfirmed amount of time later)

I felt like shit, I had a splitting headache. "Ugh...Where am I?" Last thing I remembered was that I had been sucked up into the Dungeon and then nothing.

Pushing myself up, I looked around and noted that I was in a cave, "This seems pretty much safe." I picked my bag up and observed everything around me, from the little drips of water to the sound of thunder crashing in the distance, Wait, thunder?

I walked further until the sound of the thunder got louder. My eyes almost bulged everywhere I looked lightning beams were shooting from up and down the clouds. There was no pavement, the opposite, wisps of black and grey clouds, from above as under the soles of my shoes. But now the real question remained; "How the hell was I supposed to get trough this?" Could it be that I had to face Nature's Wrath and run through it, evading the bolts of lightning? Unsurprisingly, the same had happened to Alibaba in the Dungeon of Amon.. The possibility the Djiin here wanted the same was getting clearer as the seconds ticked by.

So, taking one last breath on the cave where I had zero chance of dying, I bent my knees, shifting my left leg behind my right leg and used that momentum to fly through the arrays of Nature's Deadly Beauty. As they appeared from under and above the soon-to-be Dungeon Capturer had less than ten per cent to survive, but whether I liked it or not, I was one of those people who only needed less than ten per cent to get through this. Maybe it was arrogance pushing me further and further, or my love for my little sister, but I had a feeling I would make it. Consequences be damned, I'd capture this Dungeon and protect my family and my tribe.

I flipped forward and slid through, I slithered my way through like a snake, finding it cool when the lightning whizzed and buzzed right in front of my nose. Or the moment when two lightning bolts would strike each other and make a big electric boom, but what surprised me was the loud sound, accompanied by the unavoidable blast that came with it. I was sent flying, and a curse leaving my mouth, I rolled to my left side, but I had been too late to avoid another array of lightning as they all assaulted me from left to right.

The pain was crazy high, I screamed, trying to dodge the rest of the incoming lightning bolts as I, finally, slumped on the ground. With shaky burnt legs, and twitching nerves, I stood up and rolled out of the way of an incoming barrage of lightning bolts. Bright flashes of lightning and the loud, booming clap of thunder was deafening everything around me.

When another lightning bolt soared towards me, I dodged and flipped forward, fighting back the whimper as excruciating pain tingled up my legs towards my spine, thank god my magic tool gave me a small resistance to lightning or else I'd probably be dead.

I had to find a way to avoid the lightning, but how? Groaning from the pain, I kept moving trying to avoid the lightning. If this kept up like this I would be a goner, now think Malia, what could distract lightning apart from the human body?. I remembered that lightning was rather lazy and would struck the highest object, which in this case was me. And that...metal was also a conductor. Only a small twist to those conductors would help me. My eyes widened when I found the perfect plan. But it would be rather dangerous.

Yet, I did it-there was no choice after all, I would die soon if I didn't do anything.

Another deep intake of breaths, I triggered my magic tool on my left hand focusing all its magic on lightning resistance. Stay focused, don't lose sight of your goal. I drew Masuro's broadsword sticking it up in the air. A chuckle escaped my lips when it struck the clouds and stayed neatly stuck in it, like a child.

Again, luck had been on my side because if I had been one second late too, I would have been a roasted chicken. Something I wasn't very keen on becoming

Calming my heart down, I ran all the way through the clouds, smiling slightly when the lightning kept striking the tip of the sword again and again my magic tool blocking the conduction into my hand. Really, lightning bolts were very lazy.

This all explained why the struck the highest object, which meant the nearest ones. I just hoped that whatever would come next wouldn't be too painful, or if I was lucky the next room would be the treasury room.

Much to my astonishment, I had been lucky. Could anyone believe that I was lucky for once? I still couldn't, pinching myself again and again to make sure, but boy oh boy was I grateful to whoever was sparing me more bruises, injuries and bad burns all over my body. I didn't even dare to touch the oozing wounds-they were itching and aching too much, I looked down to see my magic tool fried, great that was my favorite toy.

Finally, I came in another room the old Torran language was crafted into the opening of the door, "Whoever passes through this door will receive unthinkable powers from Mother Nature, use it wisely. But beware, mortal human, for those who seek to destroy Mother's Nature with this power will have to pay with their lives."

That's a warning Id be sure to take in, and the way it was written, they must be very serious about this matter.

I limped through the opening and raised my eye brow when the door lit up by a beautiful blue and white light.

Somehow I had the feeling this had been another test, but I had no idea what it entailed. Maybe the Djiin would give me an answer? It was worth the shot. Once the light subdued, I came in a large room where wisps of clouds were obscuring my sight and the sound of thunder deafened my hearing. And to have Fanalis hearing meant that it was quite painful to listen to, but I could endure.

All I ever did in this life, and the previous one, was endure everything that rushed towards me.

The door behind me closed, which made me glance over my shoulder to find nothing unusual. To my shock and surprise, it was raining in the middle, in the shape of a circle, but fortunately for me there was no sign of lightning. I walked towards it and smiled tiredly when I found a beautiful piece of jewelry in the form of an exquisite headpiece, ruby stones decorating it breathtakingly so.

I touched the object and the rain became heavier, the thunder became even more deafening as a large blue Djiin materialized from the ornament. "Who shall be King?"

I choked on my spit when I saw a beautiful Djinn, lying on top of the oyster. Like all Djinn she was blue with very revealing clothes.

A white front, twisted chiffon dress where the velvet bodice had off-the-shoulder puff sleeves and side slits that revealed lots of beautifully smooth skin, golden accents decorating it beautifully. Draping white sashes were flying serenely around her body, glued to her forearm's golden cuffs that were crafted very intricately. A very alluring halter neckline that would drive any sane man crazy with unadulterated lust, or in my case a lesbian who hasn't been with a girl in years. Golden-trimmed belt to keep the dress perfect in one place. And many jewelry that made her even more irresistible for the mortal eyes. Collar made from black pearls, earrings and many more. As a finishing touch was a headpiece in the form of many pearls that were dwindling elegantly on her forehead.

She had gorgeous black hair, that flowed like water, silky and smooth. Bright blue eyes with black eye liner to make her eyes look even bigger.

"I'm Astarte. The Djiin of War and Lustful desire." Her curios eyes peered down at me, and a melodious giggle escaped her lips, "Oh my, I didn't expect to see you here."

I rose my eye brow, keeping wary eyes on the magical being. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are not from this world, young one." She nodded and leaned closer, "Although the Rukh around you seems to love you for some weird reason..."

Shaking my head, I asked, "Does that mean I'm a Magi cause that's what I've thought for a will?

She giggled, "Of course that would make sense."

"I knew it thank god my theory is finally confirmed"

"Though," She started getting my attention, "why would you come here all by yourself, you do know that magi cant use a djinn's magic right."

"Pfft..of course I knew that, I mean that like the basics of the basics?"

"Well if you knew you couldn't utilize my power then why exactly did you come here little smartypants" she said leaning down and poking my forehead

Ignoring the poke I started to explain "I've come here because I want you to be my djinn"

"Your djinn?, hmmm, how would you make me yours for I'm bound to this tower until someone conquers it" she explained retracting her finger bringing it to her chin

"Well you could always say I conquered the dungeon then you could bind yourself to an object I own"

"So we'd be in a manner of speaking, screwing the system, as they'd say in your world" she smirked looking for a form of praise for using a phrase from my world

"I guess yeah that's exactly what we'd be doing" I said rubbing the back of my head not having the heart to tell her how cheesy that sounded

I saw her clasp her hands, "Now, I have to say, you conquered the Dungeon of Astarte amazingly, especially for a little child of your age. Now, tell me, little one, what is it you need my aid for?"

I knew this was a tricky question, so I had to be careful how I answered, "I wish to protect everyone important to me with all I have!" Confidence surged me, but the answer I had given her was nothing but the truth, and it seemed that she was very pleased with it.

"Very well, with your accomplishment I shall acknowledge you as my master." She waved her hands around "but I won't go into anything stupid like pot, got it?"

I lifted up the ocarina making sure it was in clear view "would this do?"

She leaned down once again to get a better view "hmm, yes this will do perfectly" she said clapping her hands together

"Now, this shall be the end of this Dungeon, you may take anything you want with you, master."

My eyes widened when the room was filled with lots of treasure chest, pearls, golden coins, jewelry, everywhere. I was in awe at the sheer beauty of it. And it was all for me, looking threw some of it I found so much a magic turban that's good I wouldn't have to carry all the treasure back, but the best discovery was a WAND!! A freaking wand I could finally start practicing magic, Yay.

I stepped inside of the ray of light my magic turban wrapped around my neck, underneath me a eight-pointed star. I smiled brightly when I saw all the beautiful treasures around me. Papa and mom would super happy with when I bring back all this loot.

"Thank Solomon there was a turban in that dungeon or else I'd feel real silly?" I breathed in deep holding my ocarina rubbing the new star on it as I flew toward the camp underneath the star filled sky. Everyone's gonna be so happy when I tell them what I did, especially Lo'Lo and Morgiana would be happy to hear my wild adventures, I'd be over dramatic on purpose.

...well, not so much the almost dying part, but the rest had been awesome.

Finally, I was almost there.

Then to my horror, I smelled something weird-burnt flesh, fire, blood. Rotting flesh, and feasting animals.

I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see nothing, I couldn't feel anything only smell those scents. Without a second thought, I increased speed pumping more and more Magoi into the carpet, flying toward the camp

...or what was left of it.

Burning tents and huts, rotting flesh, disembodied limbs, vultures and other predators feasting on the littered chunks of flesh. I knelt over and threw up, although I hadn't eaten anything until now. I kept throwing up, heaving and crying. How could this have happened? How much time had passed?

No. No. No.

I had done this for the clan, all of this stupid gold, all of it was for them.

"No!" I growled my rage increasing, digging my broken nails into the ground,

"No...Papa, Mom...Morg..." I sobbed loudly, hitting the ground continuously, "...Lo'Lo, Maci, Masuro..."

All of them...all gone...

All of this time I had fought for nothing, all of this time my existence didn't change a single thing. In the end I was, "...useless..." I heard Zalaam's voice echo in my mind

Growling with anger, I stood up on my wobbly legs, walking around the destroyed camp-Everywhere, blood, and more blood.

I held in my nose, the stench alone killing me. The fact that the stench was this bad meant that they were dead for a long time. Teeth gnashing on each other, I attacked the feasting animals with my sword. "Die! Die! Die!" I repeated again and again. Stabbing, kicking, slashing, crushing, ...I did everything to get my rage out.

...when I had no energy left, I burned each member from my clan, along with the animals that had taken big chunks from them, and picked up the things that were usable; some piece of clothes, a hidden flask between the pile of skin, and a little food that littered around the camp. Once they had been burned, I marked my cheeks with their ashes, vowing, "I promise, I, Malia from the Fanalis tribe, shall avenge you all."

Greedy flames licked the air, black smoke rose up, and with it, it rained ashes..


	6. Chapter6

**(Hey y'all I know it's kinda weird to give a message in the middle of this depressing shit but it's regards to Malia's djinn I'm combining ugo's thing with regular djinn ability's so blow on the ocarina the djinn can come out a whatever size they want that kinda logic)**

………

………. :)

I was back to feeling all alone-and this ferocious anger swelling inside of my chest, the sheer force behind it was terrifying. I didn't want to feel all of this anger. The need to kill those people were supplying my legs with energy, pushing me to go faster, to reach them and save my family, to get them back for what they had done.

I kept running, not even stopping to rest-all I could think of was slitting the throats of those who took my family. I didn't know how long I was running, but after non-stop travelling I dropped to the ground, lifeless. My body exhausted to the point where I could only crawl, gasping for air as those cursed tears came crashing down. "W-Why..?"

"Sometimes, Fate doesn't want to be interrupted..."

Glaring at nothing in particular, I snarled, "I was used to Zalaam's voice in my head so who the hell are you?"

"The names Hikari, the conciseness of all white Rukh, you saw me in that dream you had awhile back"

"Ok so why, you talking to me, you gonna try trick me into doing your will like Zalaam tried to do" I huffed

Softly, gentleness coating those words, "Of course not, I'm only saying that you should think of what you are doing. What will happen to the future if you save them? Think."

I shook my head. No, how could I let Morgiana suffer like that? With that monster Jamil hurting her and traumatizing her entire life? How could I let Lo'Lo suffer a similar fate? As a source of entertainment for people who have absolutely no idea what to make of their lives? How could I let those things happen? How would I even be able to face them, knowing that all my preparations were for nothing? "N-no..No!"

"If you change their Fate then Morgiana won't be the same Morgiana you know about. Lo'Lo won't be the Lo'Lo that you will meet later on." Louder, "If you interfere then Morgiana will never meet Aladin nor Alibaba. Lo'Lo won't join the fanalis core . Everything, the future that you had seen with your own eyes won't become reality. Only an illusion, an afterimage from a far-away memory."

Hikari tried to reason, but I-"Think about it, Malia, think about it carefully. You're a special case, you're a being free from the confines of fate. Don't be swallowed by darkness." His voice became sharp at the end, and I shivered, pushing myself into a standing position. The air around me became wilder, sizzling and thrumming with uncontrollable power, a mystical epitome, something that I had no way of describing with mere words.

Rubbing my arms from the freezing coldness, I answered tiredly, "I thought I could use my special powers of 'seeing the future' to my fullest advantage! If I don't interfere with the tragic things that had happened to my family and friends, then my ability should go to waste!" Boiling anger surfaced and I felt a familiar tingling running through my veins. "I promised myself to protect my family and friends! You shall not stop me from continuing on my path!" I screamed in scorching fury, the air around me becoming humid-it felt as if I was near a water source, a giant one.

No reply, the manly voice disappeared and with it, so did my strength. I collapsed on the ground, falling into a deep slumber.

Another weird dream?

I didn't know where I was, only that I happened to appear in this white void of nothingness before I could reach my destination. Only thing I could remember was the ache in my chest, and the running that never seemed to end. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to find an escape route, a path that would lead me out of this craziness. When suddenly, out of the blue, a familiar person appeared. "Hmm seems you made it here easy?"

"Yeah But We're is here and How. Do I. Get. Out!!?"

He smiled, nodding, "I see you recognize me that's good, most people's minds get scrambled." My rage only increased at his nonchalant voice, as if we were talking about an everyday topic, "Malia you need to stop, what your doing it will only make things worse"

Taking my fighting stance, I readied myself to attack him. How dare he suggest such a thing? Did he really think it was that easy to do it?! "Have you no shame for suggesting something like that?! Aren't you suppose to be the conciseness of all White Rukh positive emotions shouldn't you be helping stop Black Rukh instead of sitting around doing NOTHING?!"

Sadness emitted from him, and for a moment I hesitated when I saw that I had hurt his feelings, but then I remembered his idiotic and unimaginable suggestion-"I want to show you what the consequences of our future will entail after you'll try to rescue your family."

I sucked in a deep breath, eyes going as wide as saucers as many images shifted. Splitting headache became unbearable and I cried out in pain, screaming that this would not be my future. That I would remain loyal to my family and friends, that I wouldn't dare to do such an unthinkable act, that I wouldn't give into such...

...unimaginable hatred.

Malia suppressed shouting and shrieking with all the fury that was boiling underneath her skin. As images of the future appeared in her head

Anger, so blinding and unnerving-it felt as if her skin was being burned alive, smothered into scalding hot magma, leaving a burnt body behind. The pain of seeing her family and clan chained like animals, injuries and flesh wounds decorating their bodies. But what made me snap from the inside and lose all ounce of control was the sight of someone dear to her, someone who looked up to her, her little sister a bleeding Morigana.

She couldn't control her emotions anymore, she couldn't control her body, a fierce tornado whirling inside of her and forcing its way out. Without knowing what she was doing, she hissed venomously, Black Rukh enveloped her being and she spoke words that she didn't even know about, let alone heard them, "Zalaam god of darkness I invoke your name, posses my body and punish my foes in the most brutal way possible, come forth Zalaam!" Her body changed completely, black wings erupted from her back, and horns popped out of her head as clothes and whatnot changed into a demonic being, promising death to whoever dared to look inside her eyes.

They felt the cackling energy buzz within themselves, and then they dashed towards the men who had hurt and captured her the fanalis, a terrifying smile on there face, "Thank you, you stupid mortals for giving me a host, as a reward I'll kill you all!!"

A black energy covered broad sword in hand, They beheaded one of the slave hunters who was too late, to slow and dodge there attack. The only thought that went through there head was too kill, kill and kill some more there host had given into darkness and they weren't going to let them leave it.

Covering themselves in black energy, They avoided a nasty slash coming from a bandaged guy. Hatred fueling them, they jumped into the air and turned there body upside down, falling straight towards three of them. Quickly, she stood started spinning around, launching Black slashes around her. Grinning like a madman, they became a tornado of death, which ripped there foes into shreds. "Die! Die, you insects!"

In the same void she went to years ago Malia sat, she felt something black and ominous smother her like a mother who was about to embrace her child and lull her into a sweet sleep.

She watched as Zalaam slaughtered them all, everyone that had hurt her family, her tribe and she enjoyed it the blood flying everywhere there body's dropping to the ground, the Black Rukh consumed her and she was no more.

More imagines shifted and I choked back when I felt my death. The black Rukh had surrounded me, to the point where I couldn't even breath, ominous whispers caressing and promising me power beyond my imagination. I couldn't have died, I had been powerful, I could feel the power-

"You mean the black Rukh surrounding you? Yes, definitely your powers, that allowed Zalaam to possess you, you are a magi of both light and dark after all, or at least for now." I could feel his disdain, his sarcastic disgust when he listened to the echoing of my words, and he was right...

...disgusting, I was disgusting to trust on that kind of power to trust that psychotic being, which would eventually corrupt me, consume me.

"But with y-your help, we can c-change t-the tide, I-I'm sure.." Why did I sound so uncertain, as if my words were useless, unnecessary, not powerful at all?

Before I could even try to convince, he spoke with disappointed grief and sadness, "I wish I could, but I can't." I didn't even have time to question him as to why he couldn't help when more images bombarded my mind, as if I was the person committing those deeds, which in some parts had been right.

"Morgiana! Where are you?! You can't escape me, you'll always be mine. Forever and ever and ever and ever, after all I need someone to keep to convince my host to stay with me HAHAHAHA!!!" Came Zalaam's cackling laughter.

Shivering, she looked down and ignored the impatient shouts from Zalaam, it looked painful, but that would only be a fleeting kind of pain and then..

..and then...

and..then.., nothing. Everything went dark.

I choked, scratching out my eyes when I had seen Morgiana being tortured by Zalaam, "No! No, don't! Leave her alone! ...please..." I had felt her pain, her longing for a lost family, her emotional struggles, her traumatizing experiences. Her everything.

The way I had seen her future made my stomach churn unpleasantly, shivers running up and down my spine, my heart beating a million miles an hour. Curling up in a ball, I screamed in outrage, denying everything I had seen it, but that was a foolish thing of me, because the feelings had been real, because there would be no reason for Hikari to lie to me.

"..s-stop..S-stop! I said to fucking stop!" I screamed at Hikari, "I believe you! I fucking believe you! Let me out of this insanity!" All the images, all the images of Zalaam possessing me torturing Morgiana, all the black Rukh surrounding to the point of suffocating me giving me the illusion of comfort. Death was better than these feelings, "Please, make this s-stop!"

"Do you understand the consequences of your deeds..?"

I nodded shakily, blinded by pain, by this point I would have done everything he asked me of, anything, only to get relieved from this excruciating pain. "..just p-please..I'll do anyt-thing.." Gasping for breath, I curled up in a ball.

Sorrow and grief crushed my windpipe, "Then promise me, promise me that you won't do anything reckless and stay with a friend of mine and me until I say so."

I knew that he was despising his method of getting things done, in this despicably way, like a master would force his/her slave to bid his every command, but it was necessary. Hell, in this case I agreed with him, I was driven by revenge to the point of forsaking my life and being, followed by the lives of my most dearest people. "I promise! I promise! I promise...!" Those words were replayed like a radio on repeat, again and again, and tears streamed down and I dug my nails into my skin, willing the blood to leak out.

Suddenly, a blinding, white light appeared and then the dark, freezing touch of Death was replaced by warm, soft hands, "Stubborn brat, time for sleep." His voice was commanding, laced with pity and empathy. I struggled weakly, screaming with my hoarse voice as the drain on my body perished, leaving me frail. "Papa... Mom... M-Morgia-" I coughed, gripping the warm hands tightly, "...I-I'm s-sorry.. f-forgive m-me.."

"I'm sorry Malia, you have no idea how cruel this request makes me feel, to force you to do something so monstrous. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me. Until that day."

I let out a final heart-wrenching scream, like the sound of a person who had lost everything she loved. I cried until I had no energy left and dropped unconscious, the name of my family coming out in pained, harsh whispers.

"Finally she's asleep, ok time to take her to Yunan" Hikari said scooping Malia up in there arms "taallephoet" and with that they were gone…….

……..and reappeared outside of a small cottage in the Great Rift Hikari walked to the door placed Malia in front of making a note out of thin air, it read "hey Yunan it's Hikari I'm leaving Malia here with you, warning she'll know who you are and a lot about you in general, also she'll be a little shaken I'm sure you heard why, so yeah please take care of her till I tell her to leave"

Placing the note on top of Malia's sleeping form, Hikari uses the last of the Magoi they drained from her to knock on the door before fading away, back to We're they came.

A few seconds past until a feminine looking guy opened the door he had a green Magician's hat and loose-fitting green and white clothes, including thigh length boots, with silver blond hair and blue eyes.

"What do we have here" the man said picking up the note giving it a read before looking down at Malia "oh it seems the Rukh is truly found of you young one" he then picked up Malia bringing her into his home.

………….

………..

I stared at Yunan, wondering if he had lost his mind, "...I beg your pardon?"

"..." Yunan laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with an idiotic grin on his face.

To think that I had survived an entire year with him was unbelievable. How did I put up with his enigmatic behavior? He cried easily, accusing me of bullying when I was obviously much younger than him and was afraid of children. But even summing up all the facts that irritated me to no end, I didn't have the heart to hate him, I owed him for helping me since that horrible day.

I had been furious, blinded by anger and pain, even to the point of allowing Zalaam to take my body. Stupidity and stubbornness had driven me into insanity, obscuring the sight of reality and hiding it with a thick veil. For one month I hadn't come out of the cottage he had placed beneath the Great Rift, for one month I couldn't keep any food inside of my stomach, for one month I couldn't sleep ("Nightmares, cries and desperate pleads, ..."), for one month I couldn't look at myself, for one month I couldn't do anything.

Weak and starving, bags under my eyes, insomnia and nightmares-and the stack kept getting higher and higher, suffocating me.

...until Yunan and Astarte had enough of my pathetic behavior and had forced me out of the cottage, telling me that the road I was taking would be one where I would abandon life. They had said, and I quote, "Look at yourself, wallowing in your despair. Have you no shame, at all, you were angry at Hikari for doing nothing, how about yourself? What about your efforts to save your clan, family, friends? What about your sister? Would you let her fight all the evils of the world all alone, without her dear Big sister?"

How right they were. I was such an idiot, thinking that I was the one suffering the most when it was my clan, my parents, Morgiana, Lo'Lo were suffering even more than I did. Blinded by my pain, I had lost the will to do anything. Yunan and Astarte's words had hit me like a truck but with there help I had been healed, my connection to the White Rukh restored and once again it surrounded me lovingly, and I could hear a familiar voice "hehe welcome back ya brat"

I hadn't used Black Rukh ever since that day. I had sworn that I would never fall for such lowly whispers of that bastard Zalaam ever again, I would not oppose Faith, instead I would walk along with Faith. That day had been the most beautiful day I could ever remember, the calmness, the serenity and tranquility from accepting my Destiny had been rejuvenated.

Arching my eye brow, I leaned closer when he started to sweat, eyes shifting nervously back and forth.

"Yunan."

He squeaked when Astarte jumped from behind him, "You got three seconds to explain yourself. And stop that idiotic mumbling of yours." She said will I gave him a small glare

Astarte lifted three fingers and stared at him.

"Three," She put her first finger down, gaining a mischievous smile, "Two...," Yunan was trembling, lips quivering as he stared at me, "On-" "Alright, I'll tell you, please don't hurt me!" Tears were streaming down his youthful face and I twitched, feeling guilty and irritated at the same time.

In a deadpan voice, "I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to, silly. You're way strong-" "were equal." Yunan interrupted me seriously, arms crossed.

I groaned, "Why are you so adamant about that. You've been training with magic way longer." Ever since I had told him that I was a magi of both kinds of Rukh, he had been fascinated about that discovery and had started asking me many questions.

His curiosity had been satisfied for the time being and since then I had been dubbed as a mixed magi, one who could utilize both kinds of Rukh without the risk of being consumed, which was why Zalaam needed to posses me.

Seriously, I was already used to his behavior, but at times he could drive me mad, like right now.

Arching my eye brow, I crossed my arms, "Well?"

"I had thought that maybe you would like to capture another dungeon?" He murmured quietly, cheeks blushed a vivid red, seeing Astarte's very sexy form

I rolled my eyes, "And you were afraid to tell me this because...?" Trailing off, I shook my head, "...at times I really wonder what you're thinking in that head of yours." From the corner of my eye, I could see that Yunan had relaxed, shoulders sagging.

"Yeah I speak for both of us, We'll capture the dungeon, anything that makes little Yunan happy." Astarte spoke on my behalf

Lips twitched upwards into a smirk when I noticed Yunan blushing in embarrassment at being called little.

"Which Dungeon and where is it?"

"South of the Rem Empire, and it's the sixty-seventh Dungeon."

As I picked up my small bag, consisting of a refilled flask, some food, daggers, along with my trusty broadsword, I left the cottage Astarte going back into the ocarina around my neck, saying one last thing at the door, "Are you sure you trust me not to do anything stupid?"

His gentle, real smile shocked me as he answered, "I trust you, Malia." I could see the calm floating of his Rukh, he could obviously see my own Rukh and the told him all he needed to know. I would not save anyone from the Fanalis clan, true at first that thought had plagued me, but with Yunan and Astarte's aid I had gotten over it.

Morgiana wouldn't need my help, she'll have Aladin and Alibaba who will help her through her struggles. Even though I felt jealousy thinking how strong the bond would be between those three, I knew that Morgiana needed to find her true self, she needed to become the fine woman she would turn into.

And thanks to my 'future-seeing ability' I didn't fear for Morgiana or Lo'Lo's life. But I was for my parents and everyone else, since they don't really make appearances in the anime, but that would be solved later on. I would find them when the time was right.

Till then, stay safe everyone, I'm counting on your unbreakable wills.

"See ya later Yunan, stay safe."

He chuckled softly, "I should be saying that to you, Malia." Laced with absolute confidence, "Besides, I don't need to tell you that because I know you'll capture that Dungeon no sweat."

(Much later)

"No sweat, he said, it would be easy, he said. Bullshit!" I dodged another incoming barrage of dagger strikes from incoming thieves who were blocking my way towards my destination, they kept firing at me so I had to deal with him. Somehow I wondered if Yunan had raised the Dungeon or if it was someone else.

I'd ask him when I got back. For now, I should start concentrating on finishing these bastards off, they were pissing me off.

"Now, you've made me very mad."

My fingers twitched when they all surrounded me and laughed, pointing at me, "Look at that, the tiny girl is about to cry! Men, let's end this!"

"Got it boss!" came the chorus from the minions.

Sighing, I shifted my feet and kicked one of the incoming thieves in the abdomen. With another swift kick towards his legs, I heard his bones snap. But I did wince when I heard his heart-wrenching scream before he fell unconscious.

Dashing towards the cowering men, I flipped forward and punched the ground, shattering it underneath me. With another slam with my legs, the area around me collapsed, thieves included.

"M-monster!" One of them screamed and I rolled my eyes, thinking how old that was getting. Most people had screamed that accusation in terrifying fear, and some of them even pissed in their pants and ran away. Li~ke now for example...

I shook my head when most of them started to run away in shock and fear at seeing a little girl pulverize the ground and their allies. Not an everyday sight to admire. By the time they all had cleared out, there was one man left the leader.

"Bunch of weaklings!!!." He screamed waving his short sword around.

I drew my wand and aimed it at him "Ramz" a ball of lightning shot out of the end of my wand striking the leader in the chest, the energy surged through his body every hair standing in end, and as he fell into unconsciousness smoke puffed out his mouth in a very cartoony style, which made me giggle.

Without a care of the world, I continued on my path, dusting my hands off as I passed the groaning and moaning men who were lying in a heap of limbs and flesh, courtesy of little old me.

Ever since Yunan had taken me in last year, my life had changed completely. He had continued teaching me the language of Torran, something my mom had been proud of and enjoyed doing. If it weren't for the fact that my mom loved the language I wouldn't even be learning it now, the memories hurt too much to bear, but if I would stopped learning it then I would be stomping on my moms's wishes.

..something that I wouldn't do.

Along with helping me honor my mother's wish, Yunan had also helped me learn magic, using a questionably designed magic tool of a naked women we were able to discover that I was profitant in lightning magic, I learned a couple of spells and thanks to being a magi I could use spells that required a lot of Magoi.

One would become stronger under the tutelage of a strong teacher.

In my case that saying had been utterly right. To top it off, Yunan was great company, much better than I had anticipated. When I had warmed up to him, he had started questioning me about my original world and the differences between this magical one. His childish curiosity made me laugh to no end, my deeply hidden maternal side appearing out of thin air. I had never been a child lover, which had shocked me. But Yunan was really adorable even when he was being stupid...

Looking towards the horizon, I could see a giant building and increased the speed of my turban.

I really wanted to finish this quest and get back. The world still terrified me, no, what really terrified me was the fact that Morgiana and my family were somewhere and the temptation to save them was great, addicting even. But I couldn't break my promise, I couldn't forsake my feelings of guilt and sadness for the world's safety, never again.

For now, my goal was to get stronger under Yunan's tutelage and eventually meet up with Morgiana and her friends. No way would I be bested by my little sister. Thinking about her brought a smile to my lips.

One good thing about my future-seeing ability was that I knew how Morgiana would be when she would grow up; a beautiful, strong woman who cared for her precious people, though a little shy but who could blame her.

Heart slightly at ease, I stopped in front of the gate of the Dungeon, grimacing at the sight of the entrance it felt weird last time I went into a dungeon and I wasn't to happy to experience that feeling again. When I walked up the stairs, I could see no people around it. This was weird... Was this a new Dungeon, or rather an old one where hundreds of people had perished inside of it?

One way to find out.

I touched the water like gate and gasped when I was sucked in.

...into another adventure.


End file.
